Snake Bite
by Black Otaku Writer
Summary: Sai comes back to his house wet and feverish, he hears his shower and what does he find? Sasuke waitiing for him in his shower! What will Sasuke do? and will poor Sai be alright? This is yaoi..hard and soft
1. Bitten

Rated: T for Teen Title: Snake Bite Chapter 1: The Posionous Snake

**A/N:** I had a stroke of genius when I thought of this. I was thinking about that SaixSauke thing in the manga and I ran with it. Let me warn you that the firs chapter is teen rated but the next ones will get a bit mature. This isn't soft yaoi it's hard yaoi so be careful people. I had help from my friend Suika Watermelon for this one. She's got a more detailed mind than me. See you soon, in the next chapter. AHAHAHAHA!! XD Before I forget, the first 3 paragraphs are a bit dull. GOMEN NASAI!

Naruto had invited Sai over to play a board game along with Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Ino. Since Sai didn't know how to play he decided to watch instead, sipping hot chocolate as the game played on. It wasn't long before Sakura and Ino started arguing with each other.

"You did not just accuse me of cheating!" Ino shouted.

"Well if the shoes fits you pig!" shouted Sakura.

"You're the pig! You're the one with the pink hair!"

"Like I haven't heard that before, think of something else to say you moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Tramp!"

"Slut!"

"Skank!"

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. It's only a game," Iruka-sensei was doing his best to try and calm them down. His efforts ended in disaster, they ended up telling him to shut up and they continued screaming.

"What a drag, I can't even remember why I came here," Shikamaru complained.

"You were trying to avoid your mom," Naruto pointed out.

"Again, what a drag. Sai, you haven't said much lately."

"Does he ever talk?" Naruto chuckled and snuck a glance at Sai. He wasn't really paying attention he was to busy looking at the rain outside. It had started off with a light shower and now it was pouring, like the rain was determined on turning Konoha into a sea.

"I only say something when there's something to talk about," Sai added. Naruto laughed and started pestering Kakashi-sensei about the book he was reading. All Kakashi would tell him was that he was too young to read it.

"Another book by that pervy sage, you've got some real problems buddy," Naruto teased.

"At least I don't go using my sexy no jutsu to get him to teach me stuff," replied Kakashi-sensei.

"It's not like that so shut up! Besides, it's good practice."

"No it isn't."

"What do you know!?" Ino and Sakura were tired of arguing and decided to go home. Sai decided he should go home to; he didn't bring an umbrella and was already feeling a bit feverish. The walk home was wet and dreary. Once he got inside the cold air made him shiver. He sneezed and felt his forehead, he was hot. Naruto let him take the mug of hot chocolate home with him after putting a cap on the mug to keep the rain out. Sai finished it and didn't bother wiping the chocolate mustache off of his face.

"I guess I caught a fever. I do feel a bit weak but I don't have a mission tomorrow either. I guess it'll be okay if I go to bed and sleep in. I should take a shower first or dry myself off," he told himself. He was always talking to himself; it was just him in the house anyway. As he neared his bedroom he heard something familiar the shower was running. The shower was in his bedroom; the noise was coming from there. _Did I forget to turn it off_, he wondered. It was reasonable enough, he had done it before, Sai walked into the bedroom and went straight to the shower. Steam instantly blocked his vision. He reached for the shower curtain and pulled it open, searching for the handle to turn it off. What he got was something different.

"Oh, so I did guess right," a voice said. Sai recognized the voice; he sharply looked up, as his eyes grew wide. Sasuke was standing in front of him.

"Sa-Sasuke, what are…I have to get Naruto," he said making a run for the door. Sasuke anticipated his movement for escape and grabbed his arm, slamming him against the wall. He licked the chocolate mustache of his lips and smirked.

"You've got me here and all you can think about is him? Honestly, are you trying to make me jealous?" Sasuke asked him. Sai could feel his hot wet skin inching closer toward him. He tried to wriggle away but his fever wouldn't allow any strength to come to him.

"Are you sick? That's too bad…for you. At least I can take my time with you then," Sasuke whispered into his ear. His tongue slithered out of his mouth like a snake and he licked the bottom half of Sai's ear, causing Sai to sharply turn his head. Sasuke smirked and pushed Sai's pinned arms deeper into the wall.

"I remember you quite clearly, you're that boy who went and woke me up. You just had to get my attention back then, remember? Now you have my full attention and you won't even look at me, how mean. I even got dressed and wet just for you…you're even wearing the same outfit I saw you in. it makes you look so sexy," Sasuke said, as he licked Sai's face. Sai looked down and could see that he wasn't wearing the clothes from when they first met. Sasuke had changed into a white-buttoned shirt and a pair of white shorts, much like the old ones he used to wear. Sasuke smiled and before Sai could piece together everything he was being flung to the floor. The cold floor on his wet body made him feel hotter.

"You really do have a fever. I guess that means I should be gentle with you then," Sasuke said. With his arms still pinned all Sai could manage was a stop.

"If you want me to stop so badly then you should say it until I get tired of hearing it," Sasuke told him. Sasuke carefully bound Sai's hands and tied them to his bedpost, as Sai tried desperately to free his hands Sasuke continued to explore Sai's ear with his tongue, slithering in and out of his ear. The sound of Sasuke's tongue slipping in and out of his ear made Sai shudder. Sasuke did this for about ten minutes until he started licking the outer surface of Sai's ear, making sure he got the entire ear wet with his saliva.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me to stop? Look at you, your face is so red now and your body is getting hot. I wonder if that's the fever or maybe, do you like me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes looked cold as he fixed his gaze on Sai. Sasuke grabbed Sai's hair and flung his head back, making Sai shout an ouch. With his head back and looking up at the ceiling Sasuke slid his tongue inside of Sai's mouth. Sai found it hard to breathe and was forced to push Sasuke's tongue out with his own. Sasuke smirked and forced his tongue back in as it went deeper and deeper inside. Sai could feel it moving around, twirling itself around his tongue and inner throat. Sasuke separated from him leaving a trail of drool coming from his lips.

"You're even more red and your breathing is getting heavy. Sai, I'll make a deal with you, if you don't' tell anyone about me being here then I'll untie you. It's no fun unless I have complete control of your entire body. If you promise I won't make things to embarrassing for you," Sasuke bargained. Sai's mind was trying to catch up to Sasuke's words. Thanks to the kiss Sai couldn't think straight. His fever, the kiss, Sasuke, he couldn't piece anything together anymore.

"Sasuke, please stop—" Sai began, "Naruto is worried about you, if you could just talk to him then…ah!" At the sound of Naruto's name Sasuke plunged his hand into Sai's pants. Sai shuddered and his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden force of Sasuke sticking his tongue back into his mouth. This time the kiss was more rapid and much deeper than before; Sai could have sworn that Sasuke's tongue was halfway down his throat. Sasuke backed off for a bit and let Sai catch his breath. He wiped his bottom lip and flipped Sai over, his back facing him now. Sasuke positioned himself on top of him and rested his head on Sai's shoulder.

"How dare you say another man's name when I'm trying to get your attention. Do you like him? Do you? If you don't cooperate with me then maybe I should kill him while he's sleeping. He wouldn't think twice about me attacking him in Konoha. If you don't want your precious bond to be eliminated then I suggest you never say his name again. Am I quite clear on this?" Sasuke asked him.

"Y-Yes," Sai stuttered. Sasuke smiled and undid the rope tying Sai's hands together. He picked Sai up and placed him in the bed. Sasuke undid the buttons on his shirt and crawled onto the bed, staring at the bottom so Sai could see him. He crawled up to his stomach and began stroking the area around his navel. Then he began to lick his belly button and reached under his shirt, gently caressing his nipples. Sai moaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

"You really are cute and now, you're mine. Don't you ever forget that, I claim you. There's no need to cover your eyes, that won't do any good. You can still feel," Sasuke said. He pulled Sai up by grabbing his cheeks and met him with his lips. It was much softer than before but it was much more deeper than before as well. Before Sai could recover form the kiss Sasuke went straight for his neck and bit into it, hard. The blood flowed from his neck as Sasuke lapped it up. Sai's neck was throbbing and his fever was making the room spin.

"I did learn something from snake-san but I altered it for my convenience. It's a bit like my curse mark but better. If you ever sleep with someone else but me then this mark will instantly drive you to kill them. Like I said, you belong to me now. I'll be sure to make you mine permanently tomorrow. Right now I want you to sleep and get better," Sasuke said.

"But what if…someone sees this," Sai panicked, Naruto would ask questions and if Sai told him Sasuke would kill him.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Go to sleep and when you wake up, I'll be waiting for you." Sai found himself feeling dizzy as the world faded to black.

Sai woke up early the next morning and scanned his entire house. No one was there. His fever had gone down and he was feeling better but he still felt a bit weak. Sai sighed and rubbed his head, what a strange dream. He walked outside and saw Neji walking with TenTen in front of the ramen shop.

"Sai, come over to my house at seven. I'm having a party," TenTen shouted excitedly.

"I guess so, I'm not doing anything," he answered. Neji gave him a strange looked and asked him what was the matter.

"Your neck, is that a rash?" Neji asked him, pointing at his neck for an example. Sai froze and shakily felt the side of his neck where he thought Sasuke bit him. It was beat red and something that felt like scales were on his skin. Sai looked in a mirror and he could see that the red shape was the same shape as a snake. _No way,_ Sai thought to himself.


	2. Posionous Tongue

Rated: M Title: Snake Bite Chapter 2: Poisonous Tongue

A/N: Okay here we go people! The second part of Snake Bite! Let's have a party to celebrate! does her little party danceGet ready for take off here it is the totally mature filled, yaoi explosive second chapter!! Its not that mature so don't get your hopes so high. --v

Chapter Two: Poisonous Tongue

Sai had made a trip to the local pharmacy to pick up some bandages for his neck. He didn't want anyone to know about this and did his best trying to cover it up with the bandages. Sai decided that he should go home, if Sasuke was waiting and if he didn't show he would be angry and might try to kill Naruto.

"Sai, are you going to Tenten's party?" Kiba asked him. He noticed him walking rather fast to his house.

"I can't, I'm not feeling well and it would be better if I could sleep it off."

"That sucks. I'll be sure to swipe you a slice of cake."

"Thanks Kiba." Kiba waved goodbye and went on his way. Sai walked slowly to his house, he really didn't want to go home. He really really really didn't want to go home. He was already scared of Sasuke enough as it is. Going home would just add fuel to the fire. He finally reached his front door and slowly grabbed the doorknob. He was hesitant to open it though. Just thinking about what might happen to him was already occupying his mind. Sai slowly opened the door and was greeted by silence. He found himself letting out a sigh of relief, Sasuke wasn't here. At least near the entrance anyway. Sai walked a few feet inside and closed the door behind him. His heartbeat had steadied but the bite mark on his neck was starting to burn. When he turned around to go into the kitchen he was met by two arms that had pinned him to the floor.

"S-Sasuke!"

"You took to long, I should punish you," Sasuke smirked. Sai felt Sasuke's tongue on the outside of his lips and then it dived into his mouth. Sai knew he couldn't resist because of what might happen to everyone else. He didn't want them to get hurt. He let Sasuke's tongue move around in his mouth, slipping in and out, gaining more speed and sliding deeper with every minute. Sai's body was feeling strange; he was hot and feeling tingly all over. Sasuke slid his tongue out of Sai's mouth and began to work on the boy's stomach.

Sai bit down on his finger, drawing blood. He was trying extremely hard not to make a sound. His body wanted him to moan but Sai refused to let the small cry escape from his lips. Sasuke sensed the boy's idea and smiled, he continued to play with his stomach. Letting his tongue slide around the navel until he slid in, going up and down like an elevator.

"Ah!" Sasuke stopped when he heard it, if he didn't know any better that sounded like a moan. He loosened his hold on Sai's arms and looked at the boys face. So pale, so scared, so beautiful. Sasuke lifted Sai up and slammed him into the wall.

"S-Sasuke, what are…" Sai was cut off by the tongue that had entered his mouth. Sai couldn't do much of anything in the position he was in. Back to the wall, arms pinned to the ground by Sasuke, legs wide open where Sasuke slid his knee in between.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Sasuke asked Sai, letting the saliva he had collected from Sai slip down his mouth. Sai promptly looked away leaving Sasuke the question of what to do with him. He noticed the bandage on the boy's neck and found himself smirking.

He grabbed Sai's hand and flung him onto the bed. Sai tried to get back up but Sasuke knew better, he had already pinned his arms down and was sitting on top of his legs. Sasuke kissed the boys cheek and worked up until he reached his ear. Sai knew what was coming; he felt the warm tongue slide through his ear, as the sound of it grew louder.

"Sasuke, do you…ahn!" Sasuke had completely tuned Sai out; he was going to take this boy tonight even if it killed him. He had somehow become addicted to Sai's protests. He liked the way they sounded but they had no force behind them. As he played with Sai's ear he gradually undid the bandages on the boy's neck. Slowly unraveling them as they slid down to the floor.

Sasuke put some distance between the boy and him. He looked down at the face he was staring at. His nose was slightly red and his cheeks were full of embarrassment. His breathing had gotten heavier and he was now panting. Sasuke thought he looked like a bitch in heat, it was becoming of this boy. He touched Sai's bare stomach and slid down until he reached the hem of his pants. A little lower and he would probably hear a few more protests from Sai, which made him want to do it even more.

"You look really sexy right now, you know that? You're as addictive as a drug," Sasuke told him. He placed a finger on his lips and slid the finger from left to right across his lips, nice and slow.

"Say you want it," Sasuke demanded. The boy looked away abruptly but Sasuke wouldn't have it. He grabbed Sai's hair and fixed it so that he had to face him.

"If you don't say it then I have ways of making you understand the position you're in. This mark…" Sasuke ran a finger across the red mark on Sai's neck. "…guarantees that you are mine. Whether you like it or not. You can't run to anybody and no one can protect you from me. You belong to me, whether I screw you over or not. Do you understand?"

"…"

"I can't hear you."

"I…I…want it."

"Want what?" Sai gulped, he was going to make him say it. Say something dirty that he shouldn't say. Sasuke only smirked at him; he was enjoying his inner turmoil.

"I want you to…fuck…me."

"Good boy, here's your reward." Sasuke kissed Sai again but made sure to make it very gentle for him. He slowly slid his hand down the boy's pants and heard a muffled sound of surprise come from his unwilling partner. Sasuke tightened his hold on Sai's arms and kissed him harder; he might try to get away from him after this. Sasuke caressed the boy's cock feeling his clothes on his fingers. He separated from Sai so he could hear the boy moan. He liked the sound of Sai's moaning, he loved it.

After a few minutes Sasuke saw the boy crying. Tears dripping down his cheeks. He couldn't quite understand it; his hand wasn't even in his pants. He was still kissing the boy. Then an idea dawned on him. He slipped his hand back in Sai's pants and smirked.

"You came, didn't you? How was it? Did you like it?"

"…"

"You're pretty slutty huh? Just coming from a kiss? Come on Sai, I'm being so gentle with you. Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"…" Sasuke shrugged, it didn't matter if the boy talked or not. He didn't give a damn anyway. As long as he had someone to play with and relieve the pressures of the day on then he didn't care. Besides, Sasuke didn't need Sai to like him back. Sasuke liked Sai and that was enough for him, one sided or not.

He managed to slip off Sai's pants and looked at his underwear, boxers. Damn, that was just great. The one thing he did not want to do was fuck a guy wearing boxers. Sasuke let go of Sai and went into another room to think.

Sai watched Sasuke leave and quickly put his pants back on. He had to change his underwear now, why did Sasuke have to go and do that? Sai wiped the stray tears from his eyes and wondered if he should leave or stay in the room. Sasuke came back in with a bored expression on his face. He plopped down on the bed with his right leg bent and his left leg touching the floor. He motioned for Sai to come closer to him.

"Do you want to know why I bit you?" Sasuke whispered into his ear. Sai found himself nodding, even though he didn't want to know. He had already been defiled enough, so he thought. Sasuke pulled Sai's hand down and placed it on his crotch. Sai was taken aback and he felt confused when Sasuke placed his arms on his shoulders. Then he slowly came closer to his face until it turned it a kiss, it wasn't a deep tongue kiss. There wasn't even a tongue involved. It was just a kiss, like a kindergarten kiss. Just lips touching and nothing else. Sai felt something under his hand.

"You're the only person I can think of that can give me a hard on through a kiss that doesn't even involve that much work," Sasuke said when they separated. Sai slid down onto the floor and rested his head on the edge of the bed. If it was just a small crush then why put the boy through hell? Sai didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"So, since I like you to that extent I want you to do something for me," Sasuke said, holding Sai's head up by his chin.

"What?" Sai asked him. Sasuke was glad to hear the boy talking to him again. This was going to be fun.

- -

"Is there some reason as to why you're holding up a pair of see through panties?" Kakashi asked Sai. He had passed by him and noticed Sai in a lingerie store.

"I-It's because I'm going to buy it for someone!" Sai said blushing, this was humiliating. Sasuke had told him no…demanded that he buy ladies underwear or else he'd make sure his first time was the most painful experience of his life.

When Sai had to pay for it the man who checked him out gave him a look and then shrugged. Sai was sweating like no other. He wanted to get the hell out of this store as soon as possible. When he had paid for the disgraceful item he ran back to his place at top speed. He found Sasuke waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Did you buy it?" Sasuke asked him. Sai shoved the panties in his face and Sasuke looked at them for a moment. Blue-laced see through panties, it was a real good one to. Sasuke looked at Sai who was still blushing and panting heavily.

"Go put them on and then make me something to eat. I think I'd like miso soup," he smirked. Sai felt the mark on his neck begin to burn, he had figured out how the mark worked. If he didn't do something that Sasuke said the burning would continue until it became unbearable. Sai grumbled and went in the bedroom to change. He was surprised that Sasuke didn't come in to watch him.

When Sai came back into the kitchen he found Sasuke sitting in the chair bored. Sai got a pot out from the cabinet and started boiling some water. Then he placed all the supplies he would need next to him on the counter. When Sai bent down Sasuke could see a bit of the lace come out of his pants. _Now we're talking_, Sasuke thought.

He slowly and quietly made his way to Sai and his arms found a place on the boy's hips. Sai turned red and his body tensed. He could feel Sasuke breathing on his neck.

"Not now, I'm making your…" Once again Sasuke shut him up with a tongue in his mouth. Sai wished that Sasuke would at least tell him what he was planning to do with him. Sai felt his hands slide down into his pants again and then up into his shirt. Sasuke separated from Sai and rubbed the boys nipples. Sai let out a moan as his body began to get hot again. Sasuke was enjoying himself, this was very fun and exciting.

Sasuke felt Sai's nipples get hard and he knew it was time to switch. He unbuttoned Sai's pants and rubbed the edge of the lace against Sai's stomach. Sai tried to focus but he couldn't. He ended up turning the fire off on the stove and slid down the oven, holding onto the handles. His body was beginning to shake and his breathing had switched into a pant. Sasuke slid his pants off once again and flipped Sai over so that he was facing him. Sai looked very cute, Sasuke had to control himself from going to fast. Sai looked down at the boy's new underwear and smirked happily. See through underwear was a nice choice, he could see absolutely everything.

Sasuke saw that Sai was hard and wanted to have a little fun with him. He had a feeling that Sai had never done this before. That's why he liked Sai, virgins and clueless people were nice to play with. Sasuke kissed Sai's cock through the lace letting out a moan from the other boy. Sasuke kept kissing until he decided to switch into licking mode. Sai let out more moans and groans until he told Sasuke to stop it.

"And make you suffer? That would be so inhuman of me," Sasuke replied. He slid his hand into Sai's underwear and began caressing him again. Sai moaned and Sasuke could tell that the boy didn't know how to breathe correctly. He was breathing fast and then slow and holding his breath trying to get it right. Sasuke covered Sai's mouth and used his kiss to help him. Before long Sai's breathing patterns began to match Sasuke's. Sasuke kept caressing and stroking Sai until Sai was screaming for him to cut it out.

"Sasuke, I c-can't…"

"Can't what?"

"You know what I mean…stop it!"

"Not until you tell me what you can't do." Sasuke was stubborn and Sai was stubborn. He refused to give the rapist what he wanted and Sasuke was getting pissed that his uke wouldn't stop shouting stop it. It wasn't long before Sai had no choice but to do what Sasuke wanted, he didn't want to cry out if he came because that would only indulge the boy to go further. Sai let go of the oven handle and placed his hands on Sasuke's cheeks. When he felt himself losing control Sai pulled Sasuke into his face and kissed him, hard. There was no way in hell he was going to moan and encourage the boy and the only way to shut up was if he had something covering his lips.

Sasuke was shocked at this new development and let Sai kiss him. He had suddenly switched from a pushover uke to an aggressive uke. When the hell did that happen? Sai separated from Sasuke and abruptly looked away from him. Sasuke snuck a glance at Sai, was he…pouting?

"Now I have to clean my kitchen because of you…asshole," Sai muffled. Sasuke chuckled softly to himself and licked his hand where some of the white liquid had dripped on. Sai tasted pretty damn good. He watched Sai pick up his clothes and walk angrily toward the shower.

"Well, looks like the scaredy cat from before just turned aggressive. I have to remember to piss him off a bit more," Sasuke said to himself. Besides, the day wasn't over yet, it was only two thirty. All that was left to decide was whether to jump him in the shower or jump him while he was sleeping.

A/N: Holy friggin crap! I did not imagine the part where Sai got half raped in his bedroom that was Suika Watermelon's idea. I did think of the underwear bit because I remember seeing a manga where the boy had to wear ladies underwear. So why not make him buy it? What should Sasuke choose, jump Sai in the shower or in his sleep?


	3. Sleeping Snake Attack

Rated: M Title: Snake Bite Chapter 3: Sleeping Snake Attack

A/N: Thanks to the wonderful advice by Garaa's Whore I have finally thought of Sasuke's attack strategy and it is a work of genius if I do so say myself. Now let's get ready to blast off into the story shall we? Thanks to the assistance of Suika Watermelon I am ready to go! Here it comes…Sasuke's attack strategy! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Chapter 3

Sai was still pissed off by the events that had taken place earlier. Sasuke was still here but he was nowhere to be found. Sai spent a good two hours looking for him; he didn't want to be attacked in the shower.

"I need to lie down, these panties are giving me a wedgie," Sai said. Sasuke had made him do the laundry immediately after the kitchen scene and then made him wear the underwear again. Sai found a place in the corner of the living room and sat down.

_How do girls wear these things_, he asked himself. No matter how he sat he still felt uncomfortable and the panties were making things worse. Since Sasuke wasn't around maybe it was okay if he changed into his boxers.

He looked around the house for a few more hours and concluded that Sasuke wasn't there. He sighed out of relief and took his clothes off. It was a bit hot today; it would be wise to wear a tank top. Even though Sai mostly wore the same thing every day he did have a few other clothes.

He quickly changed into his black tank and put on a pair of denim pants. They were pretty loose which forced him to wear a belt. Now that he thought about it they were pretty baggy too.

Sai opened his window to let the breeze come in and noticed Naruto walking around. He had been talking to Sakura and Shino about something. Sai really wanted to say hi. Sasuke wasn't around so it was okay to go outside and talk with him…right?

Sai's conscious: Don't do it! Don't even risk it!

Sai's ignorant conscious: He's not around go ahead and do it. Say hi to Naruto, Sasuke won't care.

Sai's common sense: Lies! He's leading you down the path of destruction…and RAPE!

Sai's heart: Say hi! Naruto's been so nice to you, it would be rude to not say hello.

Sai's mind: Sasuke's going to get you! RAPE, do you hear me? R-A-P-E! Stay inside where it's safe…technically.

Sai's desire to defy Sasuke: Go out there and say hello! Give in to your inner desire!

After much of Sai's inner deliberation he finally decided to say hello to Naruto. What would it matter, Sasuke wasn't around anyway. Sai jumped out the window and ran toward Naruto.

At first Naruto didn't recognize him in the outfit that he had been wearing. Then again, Naruto wasn't wearing what he usually did either.

"Hello Sai," Naruto greeted with that big smile of his.

"Yeah…hi." Sai was feeling kind of nervous, what if Sasuke found out? Of course it would occur to Sai to panic now.

"Want some ramen, my treat." It was rare for Naruto to treat anyone to ramen. He was usually begging everyone to treat him. Sai wasn't about to let this miracle slip past him, he was going.

Naruto ordered him something and picked a spot for them to sit down and talk. It was the usual talk at first, talking about the pervy sage and Sakura. When their food came Naruto started talking about Kakashi-sensei and his books.

"Something wrong Sai, you've been playing with your ramen for quite some time," Naruto noticed. The noodles were beginning to get soggy.

"Um…do you mind if I ask you about…Sasuke?" Sai wondered. He had his head pointing down when he asked. He looked up and saw Naruto's surprised face then it softened into a depressed smile.

"Okay, go ahead and ask me." Naruto had finished his ramen and was now leaning on the table with his head in his hands.

"Well uh… what is Sasuke to you?" Sai asked with a blushed filled face.

"He's like a little brother to me actually. Although the part of the older brother would do him more justice."

"Oh…I-I see." _He's far from the brotherly type! Don't you even know what he really is?! Open your eyes before he sucks you into his web of lies!_ Sai kept thinking over and over again. Seeing Sasuke as a brother wasn't even close to what Sai thought of him.

"What do you think of him?" Sai asked, he just had to know.

"Sasuke was pretty quiet and a bit on the cold side but…he never left his teammates in trouble. He was always there to listen, even if he did seem like he didn't care. I always thought he was pretty cool and very considerate of others. What do you think?"

"You don't even want to know." _Rapist, sadistic, manipulative, molester, abusive, overly aggressive, loves to see people tortured, sex maniac…that's what I think of him! He's the worst person in the world,_ Sai thought again. He wasn't even looking at Naruto anymore; he didn't want Naruto to see his face turning pale. Were they even talking about the same Sasuke?

"Well, I should be going home now."

"You barely ate your ramen."

"Sorry, I'll pay for that."

"I'll go home with you."

"No you don't…really…"

"I want to...so let's go." Naruto and Sai walked in silence. Sai was too busy thinking about the things Naruto had told him. Either Naruto was a liar or Sasuke wasn't showing his true personality to these people. When they reached his house Naruto said his goodbyes and wondered if he wanted to train with him.

"Uh…I don't think I can."

"Well that sucks, see ya."

"Right…bye."

"Wait…Sai…"

"Huh?" Naruto gently planted a kiss on Sai's cheek, Sai turned red and stared at Naruto dumbfounded.

"Sakura told me to give that to you since you were looking a bit down," he whispered, then he ran off. _Honestly, I don't know if he does that because he's oblivious or likes me,_ Sai thought to himself. Instead of using the front door to come in he jumped back in the room using the window. Praying that Sasuke wasn't here and that he didn't see the kiss.

It was a meaningless kiss now that he had come to think about it. It didn't' make him feel anything actually. Sai was wondering if maybe he had stopped liking Naruto, meaning that…_ Oh my gosh NO! I do not like Sasuke!! What am I…a masochist?! Hell to the no would I fall in love with a sex fiend like him,_ Sai panicked. He decided to drive the thought out of his head by pounding it repeatedly against the wall.

After his head abuse frenzy he felt a little bit dizzy (no kidding). Sai was feeling a bit sleepy as well. He didn't get that much sleep and he was a bit exhausted from the walk. Sai decided to find a way to relax.

Usually when he was stressed he felt tired. Sai walked into the family room and found the big comfy blue sofa. He plopped into it like a second grader. After a few minutes he managed to drift off to sleep. The thought of Naruto and Sasuke completely disappeared as he began to dream. With an angry shadow looming over him. (dumdumdumdumrun boy…run!!)

Sasuke was very much in the house. He had been using a special genjutsu to monitor Sai without his knowledge. Sasuke saw Sai hanging out with Naruto, he saw Sai walk home with Naruto, and he **definitely** saw the kiss. Sasuke was pissed off beyond words.

Naruto was always like that. Taking things that didn't belong to him, making people forget the things they should remember. Sasuke hated Naruto more than anyone, he just hated him. Sasuke wondered if Naruto had his eye on Sai. There was no way in hell he was going to hand him over so easily.

Sasuke planned on being gentle with Sai but the kiss had shattered all hope of that coming true. Not to mention Sai had changed into boxers without his permission. Damn it, was it that hard to do as you're told.

Sasuke bubbled over with anger each passing second. Here Sai was sleeping without a care in the world. Was he dreaming about Naruto maybe? The little slut. He'd have to show him his place again. It was time for a little punishment.

Sasuke positioned himself on the couch crouching over Sai. He was on top of him but he hadn't touched him yet. Sasuke felt his breath on his hands, it was nice and warm. He knelt down and placed his lips next to Sai's ear.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" Sasuke whispered. Even though it was a whisper it was enough to startle Sai awake. He jumped up and felt Sasuke's body pressing against his back.

"Sasuke…" Sai looked back and saw that Sasuke was angry. This was not good. He squealed and tried to crawl away from him but Sasuke shoved his head back down onto the sofa cushion.

"Did you have fun on your little date? Did you?!" Sasuke was extremely angry and it was scaring Sai.

"It wasn't a date! I swear it wasn't a…" Sasuke shoved his head deeper into the sofa cushion; he was tired of the little tramps excuses.

"Then what the fuck was that kiss about…hmm? Want to tell me about that?!" Sasuke suddenly got off of Sai and threw his body down to the floor. He grabbed Sai by his neck and wrapped his hand around it making Sai think that Sasuke was going to choke him.

"You're such a bad boy…and bad boy's should be punished." Sasuke slapped Sai across the face, hard. Sai was taken aback by the slap and didn't notice Sasuke flinging him back onto the couch. Sai tried to crawl away but Sasuke had pinned his arms down again.

"Why are you so scared? Just imagine it's Naruto…you fuckin' whore." Sasuke bit into Sai's neck sending a scream out of Sai. Sasuke was going to hurt him, tear him up, rape him, and do it all over again.

"Sasuke! Stop, I didn't do anything! I swear all we did was…" Sasuke shoved his head back down into the sofa. He wanted him to shut up now; he was tired of his lying. Why did Naruto always have to take away the things he always wanted? Why?

Sasuke traced Sai's back with his right hand while pinning Sai down with his left. The boy was pretty cute wearing a tank. He slid down until he reached his butt. Sai knew what he was planning.

"Sasuke…don't!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke quickly undid the buttons to Sai's pants and rammed his hand down, feeling the boy's ass. Sai let out a shriek but Sasuke wasn't even listening anymore. He was far too angry to hear anything.

He kept groping Sai until he found the thing he had been looking for. Then he shoved his finger straight down.

"AH! Sasuke…stop that!"

"Why? Do you not like the feel off my finger in your ass? Just imagine I'm Naruto then."

"It's not like that."

"I thought I told you to shut up." Sasuke kept driving his finger in and out of Sai's hole, he was pretty tight. Then again, he was a virgin after all.

"How about we skip two and graduate you up to three fingers?"

"Sasuke…wait! Let me explain! EEK!" Sai suddenly felt the pain in his ass expand. Sasuke really did it, he had his fingers in his ass and he was purposely making it hurt. Sai wanted to scream but the pain was too much, this really hurt.

Tears suddenly came out of the boy's eyes but Sai couldn't stop them. Why was Sasuke so angry with him? It was just a friendly kiss and he didn't even feel anything when it happened. Why? Just what the hell did he do?

Sasuke suddenly stopped and pulled his fingers out one by one. Sai stopped shouting and whining when he felt the sudden change. He looked back up at Sasuke, he wasn't mad…more like a depressed mad. He let go of Sai and walked out of the room.

Sai didn't know what to do, he just followed him. He watched Sasuke sigh and slide down the hallway wall. He cradled his head in his hands and didn't say anything. Sai walked over to him and placed a hand on his upright knee.

"Sa-Sasuke, are you…" Sasuke lunged toward him and cut him off with a kiss. Usually Sai would have complained about him getting cut off with Sasuke's kisses but Sai wasn't even thinking about that. He suddenly started kissing Sasuke back, letting Sasuke guide his tongue and allowing him to gain more territory. Sasuke separated from Sai and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Why…do you like him so much? I saw you first, I noticed you first, I refuse to give you to someone else that isn't me!" Sai finally got it, he was jealous. A violent jealous but still…jealous. That would explain it, usually Sasuke tried to be gentle with Sai.

_I really don't want to do this_, Sai thought as he sighed. He gently picked up Sasuke's hand causing the boy to look up at him.

"You can do it if you want…but just for today, got it?" Sai glanced at Sasuke, was he smiling? Sai looked down to see… _Oh hell, that's a smirk!_ Sai thought in surprise.

Sasuke picked him up and dragged him into the room with the sofa. He planted Sai on the couch and took off his shirt.

"Hey, I said just that thing! Don't forget that!"

"I won't…but I'm still going to give you a punishment."

"What?! But why?"

"For pissing me off. I'm not going to fuck you today so relax a little."

"Like hell I will!" Sasuke pounced on top of Sai again and immediately went into French kissing the boy. As he kissed him Sasuke's hands slid under Sai's shirt. Feeling for his nipples and tracing the area around them with his fingers. Then he started kissing Sai's neck.

"Mm…Ahn!" Sasuke smirked in his head when he heard Sai's moaning. He got up and told Sai to turn around.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Sai did like Sasuke wanted and Sasuke had to try so hard from having a nosebleed. Sai was looking super sexy in the get up he had on. His pants were hanging on his hips like a string making it possible for Sasuke to see some of his butt.

Sasuke told him to take the pants off and Sai nervously obeyed. Sasuke started at Sai's lower back and licked it from the bottom to the top. Then slowly he tried to find the hole he had discovered earlier. He put his finger in his mouth and pulled it out, making sure it was covered in saliva. Then he slowly pushed the saliva-covered finger into Sai.

The push sent shivers up Sai's back. This felt really weird when Sasuke did it like this. It didn't hurt at all. Sai began to breathe heavier as Sasuke slid more fingers in.

The feel of Sasuke's fingers in his ass felt…good. It was almost like when Sasuke was touching his cock earlier, it felt kind of…good. It was making his entire body hot. Sasuke had successfully put four fingers in Sai's ass.

"For such a delicate boy you sure can hold a lot."

"Sh-Shut up!" Sasuke smirked and removed the fingers slowly.

"Open your ass up for me."

"But…"

"You better not ask me why either." Sai gulped and did like Sasuke had told him to do. This was humiliating. The couch was beginning to feel sweaty and sticky on his burning skin.

"You've got a nice ass."

"Don't' compliment things like that!"

"Why not?"

"It's to dirty." Sasuke looked at Sai's blushing face, it was really erotic. Now, what should he do now? Sai had his ass wide open but he promised that he wouldn't screw him today…damn it! He was beginning to regret that statement now. Then an idea popped into his head.

Sai could feel Sasuke placing his hand on top of his ass. It felt really cold but it was a nice cold. Then something wet slid into him that made Sai jump.

"Just what the hell are you doing?! Ah!"

"I'll make you come so you don't have to worry about that."

"That's not the point! Ahn! St-Stupid!" Sasuke was placing his tongue inside of Sai and slipping it out. He wasn't even doing it for that long. He only thought about it because he had read it in a book. Apparently uke's love it when you do this.

Sasuke continued until he gently grabbed Sai's cock and began to stroke it. The new change sent another moan out of Sai as his breathing became heavier. Sasuke kept stroking him even when Sai told him to stop, begged for it even.

"Are you getting hot? Can you feel it yet?"

"Stop, I feel like I'm going to come."

"Then you should go ahead and do it. I don't mind, I'm not stopping until you do."

"Stupid bastard! That's not the point!" Sasuke was still stroking Sai and decided to mix it up a bit. He leaned over towards Sai's face, waiting patiently for him to look at his eyes.

When Sai felt Sasuke breathing on his neck he looked up and Sasuke started kissing him.

Sai had no idea what to do at this point. His mind and body weren't catching up with each other. Sai separated the kiss and let out a moan.

"Did you come?"

"…"

"Did you?"

"Why do I have to answer that when you probably already know?"

"Because I like it when you saw dirty things."

"Yes, I did."

"Did what." _Leave me alone already!_

"I came, are you happy now?!" Sasuke replied with a simple kiss on the forehead.

"You can finish your nap now." _Just shut up and leave already!_

**An hour later…**

"I said I was sorry," Sasuke apologized.

"Just shut up."

"You sure you don't want me to try and make you feel better?"

"Shut up already! You've done enough!" Thanks to Sasuke, Sai couldn't move, his ass was practically throbbing. Sasuke only realized this when Sai couldn't get off the couch. He ended up getting tempted and gave Sai a hickey on his inner thigh.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"Just leave me alone you sexist pig!"

"Somebody's angry?"

"And whose fault do you think that is!?" Sasuke sighed and turned the TV on. He situated himself in the chair next to Sai and started reading a book. Sai wondered what it was; he had never seen it before. He quickly glanced at the cover: 100 Sex Positions for You and Your Special Someone. _No wonder he wasn't going to screw me today! He's going to use every one of those positions on me! The freaking bastard!_ Sai thought with his mouth gaped open. Sasuke noticed Sai staring at him looking like a fish and wondered what the problem was.

"Never mind…just leave me alone!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"For the love of god SHUT UP!"

A/N: AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! (rolls on floor laughing) I love my ending! Send me some reviews with your ideas if you want Sasuke or Sai to do something. I think someone wanted me to make Sai go buy some more underwear, once he's able to stand and all. HAHAHAHA! Stay tuned ya'll because things are about to get even more sexy!


	4. The Masochist Shows

Rated:M Title: Snake Bite Chapter 4: The Masochist Shows

A/N: Ok, so here we go now! For those of you who got a post for a chapter 4 and didn't find it that is because I deleted it…sorry bout that but trust me, it was the right decision. This is going to be a sweet soft yaoi chapter nothing pretty hard about it and it is the second to last one. Depending on you guys and your amazing feedback. Well then, enough meaningless chitchat and onto the main events of the day…or night, wherever you are.

Chapter 4

Sai woke up and rubbed the crud out of his eyes. He had gone to bed angry and hadn't talked to Sasuke for the past three days. He couldn't talk to him if he wanted to anyway. Sai's cold had come back…with a vengeance. Sai's throat was sore, his face was red, and he was feverish.

When he woke up he noticed a strange smell filling the house…leek soup? He tried to get up but he was too weak to do much of anything. He was more tired than weak actually.

Sai ran his fingers through his hair but stopped when he realized he was wearing pajamas. It was shocking because he didn't even own a pair of pajamas, especially buttoned ones.

"You're awake?" Sai's eyes looked at the bedroom entrance and immediately looked away. It was Sasuke; he was leaning against the door.

"I see, you don't have to say anything. I know you hate me," Sasuke told him. He was holding something and set it down next to the bed. Sai looked over, it was leek soup along with water and cold medicine.

"I hear leek soup is good for colds."

"Whatever, I'm not eating it." Sai's voice sounded scratchy and came across as a whisper. Sasuke sighed and pulled up a chair next to the bed. He placed his hand on Sai's cheek causing the boy to look at him.

"I know you hate me but I'd hate for you to stay sick because of me." Sai suddenly began to blush, when Sasuke said it like that he felt…strange. Sasuke picked up the soup bowl and dipped a spoon in. The steam seemed to dance in front of Sai's eyes.

"Wait a second, let me cool it off." Sasuke blew the spoon to cool the soup down and held it out towards Sai. Sai cautiously opened his mouth and let the spoon fill it with the soup.

"I can feed myself." Sasuke only smiled and continued spoon-feeding him until it was all gone. He told Sai to drink the water and he'd be back with another glass to put the cold medicine in.

Sai found himself wishing that Sasuke didn't leave but the thought soon went away when he touched his bandaged cheek. The cheek that Sasuke had slapped had become swollen and extremely red. Sasuke noticed Sai touching it and walked in.

"Hey, I'm…sorry." Sasuke placed his hand on Sai's cheek and ran it through his hair. Sai was actually very sleepy that he ended up lying back down.

"You can't go to sleep yet. You still need to take your medicine," Sasuke warned him. Sai had his eyes half open and told Sasuke to forget about it.

"Stupid." Sasuke put in the cold medicine tablets and waited for them to disappear. Then he took a giant sip from the glass and placed his lips on Sai's. Sai could taste the bitter liquid enter his mouth but he didn't mind for some reason. Once Sasuke had finished giving Sai the medicine he planned to wait outside or watch him sleep.

Sai couldn't really control his actions at this point. When the medicine was all gone and nothing else was in their mouths Sai slipped his tongue in Sasuke's. Sasuke was about to step back but Sai had clutched the back of his hair and was pulling him towards him.

"Hey, you might want to stop. A person could get the wrong idea here," Sasuke said once Sai had finished. Sai grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it on his chest.

"But…I want it now." _I can't believe I'm about to say this_, Sasuke thought to himself.

"No, you don't and I can't…not today anyway."

"Was it because I was bad?"

"What?"

"That's why Sasuke hit me right? I was bad and Sasuke was jealous."

"No that's not…"

"Sorry that I was bad." Sasuke didn't want to hear Sai talking like this anymore. He told him to lie back down and go to sleep. Sai acted weird when he was sick. Sasuke watched Sai sleeping, thinking about what he had said.

- -

"Sasuke…Sasuke…wake up," Sai pleaded. Sasuke had fallen asleep while watching Sai. He woke up when Sai kept shaking him.

"What is it?"

"I'm all better now so we can do whatever you want."

"What?" Sasuke felt his forehead…it was burning. Sai slid Sasuke's hand down to his pants.

"I'm hot…see? That means we can do whatever Sasuke wants to do."

"You know…you get a little horny when you're sick."

"You're just saying that because you want me to like you more." Sai rested his arms on Sasuke's shoulders and inched closer to his mouth. Sasuke shocked as he was accidentally pushed to far back in his chair and fell over, with Sai on top of him.

"Sasuke's sly."

"No, I'm not. I don't want to do anything today, I swear!"

"Why? What's wrong with me, am I not good enough anymore?"

"That's not it I just…" Sasuke sighed, why was he talking to the sick horny Sai? He should be talking to the easily angered scared Sai. Sasuke picked Sai up and placed him back in the bed. He was headed to the kitchen to fix him some more soup when he felt a tug on his shirt, it was Sai.

"I'm not sleeping with you today so quit asking me!"

"It's not that but…could you stay in the bed with me?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Do it or else I'll punish you."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Strip naked and touch myself while making those dirty sexy noises you like so much."

"…" Sai started to unbutton his shirt.

"Fine, I'll do it just keep your clothes on!" Sasuke crawled into the bed and laid down next to Sai. Sai was using his body as a pillow. Sasuke felt a bit embarrassed but he didn't know why.

"Sasuke, your heart is beating really fast," Sai said. He had his hands on Sasuke's chest and was looking down at him as he got up.

"So what?"

"That means you want to do it right?"

"No, it doesn't."

"You're lying."

"How so."

"Because you're hard. Want to fix that problem?"

"No I do not!" Sasuke shot up out of the bed and ran out. Sai was left by himself smirking as he stared at the door. Sasuke would be back, where else could the boy go?

- -

_Okay, it's been three hours and Sai hasn't done anything yet. Of course I've been out here for the past three hours but only because he's starting to freak me out. I had heard that colds make people do weird things but I never imagined this before_, Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke, I can see you," Sai called out. He was sitting on the bed staring seductively at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and walked back into the bedroom holding a glass of water along with some cold medicine.

"You're no fun Sasuke, I thought you'd like me better this way," Sai pouted.

"That's not why I like you."

"Then what is it? Is it better for you if I act scared and try to get away from you every chance I get?"

"No, well…I…" Sai placed his hands on Sasuke's face and stood up in the bed. He was a bit taller than Sasuke when he did this and looked down at him. There was something odd about his eyes; it was like Sai was still sleeping but was wide-awake.

"If you want I could stay like this for as long as you want me to. I don't mind if you hit me, I don't even care if you wanted to rape me, I don't mind at all. Sasuke wouldn't mind either right? I'll stay inside and won't ever go out unless Sasuke says so."

"That's not…"

"I'm just the bitch right? It doesn't matter what I think at all right? You don't care at all about me or what happens to me right?"

"Sai, I…"

"If I stay like this then Sasuke can do whatever he wants and I'll never complain. Sasuke would like me better if I didn't do anything, if I was Sasuke's little toy right? That's what Sasuke wants right?"

"Sai!" Sasuke pushed Sai down onto the bed and pinned his arms down. Sai didn't even react the way he normally did, he just stared at Sasuke smiling.

"I see…I did this to you huh? Looks like, I've managed to break my most favorite thing." Sasuke let go of Sai and told him to drink the medicine before he went back to sleep. Then he left and didn't come back for a while.

- -

This time when Sai woke up he couldn't remember a thing. He hoped he didn't do anything weird. He remembered when he had gotten a cold at Naruto's house and Naruto said something about him arcing weird. He tried his best to remember what had happened. Sasuke came in gave him some soup and there was something about cold medicine and…blank. Sai was feeling a bit better. His throat wasn't soar and his fever was going down.

When he got up he looked around for Sasuke. It would be rude not to thank him for taking such good care of him while he was sick. _I still hate him though, that has not changed whatsoever_, he thought to himself.

Sai finally found Sasuke in the bathtub, which was a bit embarrassing. He apologized and said he would leave right away but Sasuke called out his name.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sasuke wondered.

"I just wanted to say thanks for…playing the nurse is all." Sai couldn't bring himself to look up; he was staring at the floor blushing. Sasuke smiled and Sai heard a bunch of splashing noises. When he did look up Sasuke was standing in front of him. _Damn it, how does he move so fast? Don't look down; whatever you do…don't look down._

"Wait a minute Sasuke!" Sai knew what was coming, probably another sex act to satisfy him for that day. However, it was different than before. Sasuke only kissed Sai on the cheek, wrapped a towel around his body and walked into the bedroom for his clothes. _What was that all about?! What…am I not good enough for a kiss?! Is that it?! What the hell am I saying?!_ Sai was not getting what had just happened.

"Sasuke…" Sai stomped into the bedroom and found Sasuke sitting on the bed, still wearing the towel. He was about to put his shirt on but stopped when Sai had called his name.

"What is it?" wondered Sasuke.

"Don't 'what is it' me! First you appear in my shower and do things to me. Then you make me buy ladies underwear and practically rape me in my own kitchen! Then you slap me, bite me on the neck, and you're asking me 'what is it'?! I just…I just don't understand what the hell is with you! Even when I…even when I want to understand you. I want to understand you so badly! Stupid!" Sai was at the point where he was crying. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm…sorry I guess I get jealous pretty easily."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY!? What's with all this bullshit all of a sudden? Thanks to you I don't know if I'm a masochist or not!"

"A…masochist?" Sasuke thought about what Sai had said for a minute and then he burst out laughing. Sai was already embarrassed enough as it was and the laughter was making him feel worse.

"It is not funny!"

"Oh but it is." Sasuke stood up and let the towel slide off of his body. He had cornered Sai and Sai's back hit the wall. Sasuke extended his hand and stroked his cheek, this Sai was much more fun to play with. Sasuke placed his hand between Sai's ear and his shoulders.

"It's funny because you just admitted that you like me back right? You just don't know what type of sex you like…that's why you're so frustrated."

"That's not…" Sai looked down and noticed that Sasuke wasn't wearing anything. He immediately shot his head back up causing him to bang it on the wall.

"Aw…what, did my naked body turn you on?"

"No, it didn't! I swear to god!!"

"It's not nice to tell lies to god you know." Sasuke slid his tongue inside Sai's mouth and let his hand slip under the boy's shirt. He felt his nipples and immediately began caressing them causing Sai to turn redder. The boy separated them and turned his head to the side. Sasuke continued to kiss him, his cheek and then his neck.

"So…do you like me Sai?" Sasuke asked him, stopping the kissing frenzy her had unleashed.

"Um…"

"If you don't answer me then I'm going to tie you up and see how much of a masochist you really are."

"Yes!"

"Whah?"

"Don't 'whah' me! I said yes didn't I, that's what you wanted to here right?"

"I want to hear the truth, even if you hate me I don't plan on letting you get taken away from me."

"I…wasn't…" Sai bent his head down causing Sasuke unable to hear the last word. Sasuke sighed and picked up the towel from the floor. He wrapped it around his waste and put on a shirt. Sai couldn't help but notice that…that…_Sasuke has a really nice ass. What the hell am I saying?! I really am a masochist! This can't be happening to me!_

"Sai, come here," Sasuke beckoned. Sai snapped out of his panic state and sat next to Sasuke.

"What?" Sai asked him, his face was still red.

"I think…that I…"

"You what?"

"I'm gong to give you a hickey." Sasuke said with that sadistic smile of his. Sai was scared; the first hickey he had was after he had four fingers shoved up his ass.

"And where pray tell are you going to put said hickey?"

"Somewhere embarrassing and only where I can see it." Sai freaked and tried getting off the bed but it was already to late. Sasuke had gotten faster at pinning him down and taking his clothes off. Sai stared at the ceiling, this was embarrassing and degrading. The he had an idea.

"Wait Sasuke… I have a deal for you," Sai shouted. Sasuke looked up and stared questionly at Sai.

"And what would that be?"

"If you let me go today then you can do whatever you want to me for an entire day."

"Are you seriously saying this to me?"

"Yep."

"You do realize that if I have you for an entire day you may not be able to stand for the entire next day and the day after that right?"

"Yep." _What was this guy a robot? Does he even realize how many times he's have to do that in order for me to be that bad._

"Fine, I accept, but on one condition…"

"What's that?"

- -

Sai sighed and held up a pair of see though black thongs and white-laced underwear.

"Here again are we now?" Kakashi-sensei asked him from behind.

"Sh-Shut up!" _Stupid Sasuke and his stupid underwear fetish._ Sai was annoyed not only because he had to buy underwear but also, Sasuke had given him a hickey in the most noticeable place he could think of, his stomach. There was no way Sai could cover it up because he was wearing his ninja outfit and everyone could see it. He couldn't wear anything else because all of his clothes were dirty.

He was mad at that and he was mad at his actions while he was sick. Apparently Sai had tried to seduce Sasuke while he was sick. That must have been what Naruto meant by acting weird. Just great, he had officially proven to himself that he was part masochist.

"Hey, isn't that Sai?" Sakura asked Naruto as they saw him walking by.

"Yeah…wow," commented Naruto.

"He's leaning."

"Really leaning." Sai was seriously walking at a tilt, a lot of people thought he was going to fall over. I guess realizing that one is a masochist is hard to accept.

A/N: Well, this wasn't the best but it was close enough. Sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter but I was so tired when I wrote it. If you don't like it that much I swear I will rewrite it. As long as the readers are happy I am fine with that. I thought this was a pretty okay chapter but one more and everything comes to an end unless…(cue drum roll) you give me a suggestion for what you want to happen next. If I get a lot of feedback then I will postpone the end of Snake Bite for at least one or two more chapters. The winner will get their idea turned into a chapter and that is no joke ya'll. It's all up to you…

So tell me what you want, what you really really want…I'll tell you what I want what I really really want…I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna…I really really really want a Ziga-zig five. (Sorry about that, just had the urge to write what I new about the song down. Oopsie.) turns spice girls back on and starts dancing like an idiot


	5. This is SO not a Date!

Title: Snake Bite

Rated: M

Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I was sick for the past 4 days and I was thinking, why not work on my fan fiction…I mean, duh! So I crawled to the computer and started typing, here we go people! As for the suggestions I got, I think I'm just going to use them all, they were pretty decent. First up is yeahrebecca's idea for a date and someone's idea to make Sasuke wear a thong, whose name escapes me at the moment.

Chapter 5: This is SO not a Date

Sai woke up feeling a bit cold. He scratched his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked out the window, it was a bit foggy. Sai yawned and looked around for Sasuke, there was no sign of him. It had been three days since Sai saw him last. The hickey on his stomach had gone away but Sai still remembered that he had to spend an entire day with Sasuke, doing whatever he wanted.

"Good morning," Sasuke whispered into his ear. Sai jumped and looked behind him, no one was there. When he turned his head forward Sasuke came into view. Out of surprise Sai jumped backwards and landed on his pillow. Sasuke took this opportunity to pin him down and give him a good morning kiss.

"Sasuke?! What the hell?" Sai shouted angrily.

"I just wanted to say good morning to you. Besides, I get to spend a whole day with you today right?" Sai gulped, he was hoping that Sasuke had forgotten.

"Right, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm, I want you to get dressed because you're going on a date with me."

"What?!"

"Don't tell me you disagree with what I just told you to do?" Sasuke gave Sai a rather evil sadistic glare and Sai immediately went into his closet to find something. Which was harder than it looked because if he didn't wear the right thing then Sasuke would get very angry.

"In case you need a clue on what I want you to wear, I like buttons and zippers," Sasuke said as he sat on the bed waiting. _Buttons and zippers? Why does he want me to wear those_, Sai asked himself. He pushed the thought away as he found what he was looking for. A collared white button shirt and shorts (with a zipper of course).

"Don't you look cute?" Sasuke complimented. He was tired of waiting for Sai and decided to see what he was wearing.

"Sh-Shut up!" Sai shouted, his cheeks full of embarrassment. Sasuke smirked and planted his head on the boy's shoulder.

"The only way to shut me up…is if something occupies my mouth." Sai wanted to comment but Sasuke's tongue had already slid inside of his mouth. The tongue wrapped around Sai's waiting for him to react. Sai tried to push Sasuke out but Sasuke ended up driving himself deeper and deeper inside of Sai's mouth. Sasuke slid his tongue out as a trail of saliva still connected them. He licked his lips and smirked, holding Sai's chin up to look at him. Sai's face was red and he was panting like a dog. The kiss had left him utterly confused.

"You make the most cutest faces," Sasuke said. He kissed Sai gently on the forehead and told him to hurry up. The moment Sasuke shut the door Sai snapped back into reality. _Damn it! Why do I always fall for that damn kiss?! AUGH!_ Sai thought angrily, he hated Sasuke more than ever now.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where exactly can we go? Isn't the whole point for no one to see you?" Sai asked Sasuke. They were standing outside the door as Sai locked it with the keys. Sasuke smirked and told him not to worry about it.

"Of course I worry, if Naruto saw me with you then he would definitely be…" Sai was interrupted by Sasuke ramming his hand into the door, causing it to crack. Sai had his back to him and couldn't see Sasuke's expression but he guessed that it wasn't good.

"Just what the hell did I tell you about mentioning that person's name in front of me?" Sasuke asked him from behind.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I just forgot," Sai answered nervously, he was getting scared. He didn't like it when Sasuke was jealous, he got even more aggressive.

"Saying sorry doesn't work all the time, I need to teach you a lesson." Sasuke pushed Sai's head into the door. Sai felt the wood on his cheek and was forced to close his eye to keep wood fragments from coming in. Sasuke stuck his tongue inside Sai's ear and messed around with the inner part for a while. After a few more minutes he nibbled gently on the cartilage and licked it as he went in and out of Sai's ear. Sasuke let go of Sai and walked away.

"Hurry up," he commanded. Sai was a bit relieved he expected a bit more from Sasuke. Sai eventually caught up to Sasuke but had to grab onto the boys shirt to get him to slow down.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Aren't you afraid someone might see you?"

"No."

"But…never mind." Sai heard someone running up to them but he had to squint due to the fog. After a while he could tell that it was Kiba and Hinata.

"Hi Sai," Kiba greeted.

"H-Hello," Hinata said shyly.

"Oh…hi, where are you two going?" Sai asked them.

"Well, thanks to all this damn fog I seem to have lost my dog. Hinata volunteered to help me find him..." Kiba kept talking but Sai was staring at Sasuke. He was standing right there but nobody even reacted. He smirked at Sai and something in Sai's mind finally clicked. It was the fog; he was using the fog as a way to cover up his presence.

"…Sai, hey Sai! Are you listening to me?" Kiba asked him.

"Yep, I hope you find Akamaru soon."

"The only problem with a white dog is that he tends to blend in. Come on Hinata, let's go."

"R-Right," Hinata said as she chased after Kiba. Sai watched them disappear and looked at Sasuke, he was still smirking.

"How do you like my little trick?" Sasuke asked Sai.

"No comment."

"Come one, let's go." The two walked for a few more minutes until they came to a store (well, Sai thought it was a store). Sasuke pulled him inside and went up the stairs into a room. It wasn't until Sasuke turned the lights on that Sai realized what had just happened.

"This is…it's a…love hotel?! How did we even get here?!" Sai shouted angrily.

"I made reservations for this three days ago, thanks to the mist I wasn't' seen coming in. Also, I specifically told them not to disturb us until I called downstairs."

"That's not the point!"

"Then…what is the point?"

"I don't know but…"

"But?" As Sai was talking to Sasuke he didn't notice that Sasuke had been backing him into a corner.

"Couples do this all the time don't they? They take the person they want to a hotel and permanently make them theirs. Much like I did to you with this mark on your neck." Sasuke reached out to touch the mark on Sai's neck but Sai ended up landing on the bed. His gaze was fixated on the ceiling as it was replaced by Sasuke's face. Sasuke stroked the mark and ran his finger across Sai's lips.

"Don't you want to become mine Sai?"

"I…"

"You what? Why can't you say anything? You can make excuses as much as you like but the truth remains that you belong to me. However, I don't want you to belong to me just by binding you with this mark. I want to bind you with your body, your heart, and the very essence of your soul. All of it will belong to me. I guess having bonds can be a good thing at times huh?" Sasuke kissed the boys neck and got up. He stared at Sai for a few minutes and went into another room, saying that he would be back in a little while.

"Just what…the hell was that?" Sai asked himself. His face was red, his heart was pounding, and all he could think about was Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sai had been sitting on the bed reading a magazine for the past two hours waiting for Sasuke to get back. The room they were in was huge, like a mansion. Because of the size Sai didn't feel like looking for him, that would require to want to find Sasuke.

"Reading are we?" a familiar voice asked. Sai looked up and saw that it was Sasuke.

"Where were you anyway? Not that I care...just curious." Sasuke smirked and walked over to Sai. He could see that Sai was nervous but it only made him what to continue more.

Due to Sasuke coming closer Sai had changed his sitting position on the bed. From lying on his stomach, to sitting on the bed with his arms on the side of him and legs folded over each other. Sasuke moved onto the bed until he was face to face with Sai.

"Nervous?" he asked. Sai didn't answer; he simply turned red and looked the other way. Sasuke chuckled to himself and kissed Sai's neck. Sai shivered as a faint moan made its way out of his mouth.

"Your body isn't' nervous at all. I think it's even gotten more sensitive."

"Just get this over with already!"

"I can't do that besides, what sort of sex would a masochist prefer? You seem to get your kicks out of being humiliated or feeling humiliated."

"No I do not!"

"Really, then can you honestly tell me…that this doesn't feel good?" Sasuke slid his hand down Sai's shorts, fondling and caressing him as Sai's expression changed. He was beginning to pant and his face was turning red.

Sai was so predictable. He always protested but his reactions would suggest otherwise. Sasuke would have to take his time with him. Nice and slow, very slow.

"Ahn!" Sai bit his lip to try and keep the moan in but it wasn't any use. He couldn't lie down on the bed in the position he was in; he was already touching the bed rest with his back. Sasuke unzipped Sai's shorts and kiss his neck as he continued.

"St-Stop…Nn…I-It." Sasuke only smirked as he continued.

"Why do you protest it so much? Do you not like me anymore? It doesn't matter either way; I plan to have you tonight. Even if it has to be by force. Just do as I say and keep your body relaxed, I promise this won't hurt…much anyway." Sasuke pulled his hand out of Sai's shorts and took off the t-shirt that he was wearing. He was wearing a tank under it (why, we will never know) and let Sai feel his chest with his left hand.

"You're still red, are you hard yet?" Sasuke whispered as he nibbled Sai's ear. Sai bit his finger, another attempt at hiding his moans. Sasuke slowly undid the buttons to Sai's shirt. With each button he slowly got Sai to lie down on the bed.

Sasuke kissed the boys bare chest and licked the area around his nipples. He softly bit one causing Sai to let out another moan. He started licking Sai's stomach, Sai wriggled around as he did.

"If you don't stop moving I can't make this enjoyable for you. Oh…but wait, you're a masochist so going at this pace isn't enjoyable for you at all, is it?" Sasuke asked Sai. Sai answered by sternly looking away. Sasuke smirked and shoved a finger into the boy's mouth.

"Lick it." When Sai didn't do anything for the first ten seconds Sasuke shoved the finger in deeper until Sai decided to play along. When he thought it was wet enough he pulled the finger out and asked Sai where he should put it.

"I don't know," Sai answered.

"Of course you do, all you have to do is say it," replied Sasuke.

"my…ass…"

"I can't hear you, where should I put it?"

"I said…my ass."

"What a dirty thing to say." Sasuke pinned Sai's arms down with his free hand, a precaution just in case he wanted to fight back, and did what Sai had suggested he do with the finger. Sai jerked and tried moving around but that only made it worse.

"Getting hot with something like this…such a little slut," Sasuke teased.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Fondling me like this," Sai shouted.

"Who do I think I am? That's a good question…Shall we play some more games and answer it?" Sasuke flipped Sai over so that his stomach was on top of the sheets. Sai had clung to the edge of the bed to try and pick himself up but Sasuke shoved his head down into the white cloth. With a sadistic look in his eyes Sasuke grinned and whispered something in Sai's ear:

"You can scream as much as you want but I guarantee that no one is going to hear you."

**TO BE CONTINUED…….**

A/N: I guess I should finish this in the next chapter. It would be bad writing skills if I didn't. Maybe I should just make them stop or think of an incident for them not to continue. I don't know…what to do, what to do.


	6. Continuation! Continuation! Amen!

Title: Snake Bite

Chapter 6

Rated: M

A/N: So people got mad at me when I left the chapter right in the middle but I was tired! Sorry, I wanted to sleep but this will finish it (not the story but the chapter, so don't panic). I seem to have gotten a lot of panic reviews. BUT aren't you glad I updated so quickly?

Chapter 6: Continuation! Continuation! Amen!

"Let me go Sasuke," Sai ordered. His body was getting hotter and hotter each minute and his breathing was getting harder and harder. Sasuke had ripped the boys clothes off, all except for the shirt. Instead of having his back towards Sasuke, Sai was now sitting on top of him. Sasuke repeatedly kissed his neck, licking it occasionally.

"Why would I do that, when you're feeling so good? After I went through the trouble of trying to get you to cool down by taking off your clothes," Sasuke said between his kissing and licking frenzy. Sasuke had his hands on Sai's waste as his right hand slid to his stomach, rubbing it like a kitten. Sai winced when he felt the sudden change.

"You like it when I touch your stomach don't you?" Sasuke asked him.

"…"

"You should answer when I ask you a question or I might just punish you." Sai turned red and looked down, this was humiliating. All of a sudden Sasuke laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. When Sai leaned over to see if he was okay Sasuke pulled him down into a kiss. A very deep kiss, it lasted more than ten minutes. Sai pushed them apart and gasped for air.

"Having fun yet?" Sasuke asked him.

"No I'm not! Why would I? Pervert!"

"You call me a pervert but…I'm not the one that just came from a kiss, am I?" Sasuke ran his hand across Sai's stomach and licked something that was on his fingers. Sasuke was right; he did taste better the second time around. Sasuke bit his finger and wondered what he should do next. Then he had an idea.

"Sai, what do you want me to do to your body?"

"Stop touching me."

"You know very well I can't do that. I know, let's have some fun in the bathroom. I perfected it just for you." Sasuke grabbed Sai's arm and pulled him into the bathroom. Since the shirt that Sai was wearing was to big for him it clung to his shoulders loosely.

Sai gasped when he saw the bathroom. It was covered entirely by mirrors. Sai was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Everywhere he looked was a mirror (except for the tiles because who really has mirror tiles but weirdoes…no offense).

Sasuke was sitting on the marble sink and motioned for Sai to come over to where he was. At first Sai didn't move but when the mark on his neck began to burn he knew he had to obey. That was the one thing he hated about that mark, it was either obedience or punishment. When Sai reached Sasuke, Sasuke placed his hands on the boy's cheeks pulling him closer into another kiss.

Sasuke slid his tongue in and out of Sai waiting to get a reaction. He had told Sai earlier that if he didn't react in a way he liked then he would have to pry deeper. After a while Sai's tongue met with Sasuke's as Sasuke guided Sai on what to do. Sasuke slowly slid his tongue out to what seemed like an eternity to Sai.

He slid off the marble counter and got behind Sai. He looked at the boy's body as he stood behind him, ivory skin, a beautiful neck (covered in hickeys), and so smooth. Sai was hot and starting to sweat, Sasuke could tell he was successfully torturing the boy. Prolonging what was inevitable to come by taking his time.

"Put your hands on the counter…go ahead," Sasuke coaxed. Sai did and felt the cold marble cool his hot hands down. He looked up and saw his expression in the mirror, it disgusted him; panting, sweaty, and red faced. It looked like Sai was enjoying it when he wasn't. Out of shame Sai looked down, he had seen enough. Sasuke sensed the boy's humiliation and grabbed the boy's hair, causing him to shriek but forcing him to look at his face.

"Take a good look Sai…this is what you look like right now. That erotic face filled with lust, it's so…cute," Sai said as he licked Sai's neck. "I want to see what other erotic expressions this face can make."

Sasuke ordered Sai to look into the mirror, an order that couldn't be ignored. Thanks to the mark on his neck he had to obey. Sai watched as the mirror showed Sasuke slip his hands down toward his crotch. He bit his lip, trying to keep whatever sound he might make in.

"You should relax a little more," Sasuke advised. He reached down and stopped when he found what he was looking for. At first all he did was stroke Sai's cock, in a slow motion that made the boy moan and scream and wriggle trying to look away from his reflection in the mirror.

"Stop…Ahn…Ah…Nn…" Sai looked at his reflection in the mirror. The more Sasuke did to him the more disgusted he felt. His face, it looked like it wanted more. Like it was longing for him to continue and then do it all over again. Sai watched as his expression kept changing and as Sasuke seemed to smile more evilly.

"If you keep doing this…then…I…Nnn."

"You'll what, what are you going to do if I don't stop?"

"I'll come…stop it…AH!" Sasuke liked this room; Sai's voice seemed to bounce off the walls creating an echo. The echo was addictive, the more he heard the echo of his moans the more he wanted to do. The echo stopped after that last moan, when something white covered Sasuke's hand. Sasuke grinned, this was good. All he needed to do was get him to loosen up more.

Sai's masochist personality was satisfied with this behavior. The personality that had made those faces in the mirror. Sai gasped as he tried to regain his breath. He was tired, Sasuke had been torturing him for two hours and they weren't even halfway done. Sai's legs gave way and he slid down to the floor. His hands still grasping onto the marble edge of the counter.

Sai looked up and saw that there really were mirrors everywhere. Even under the sink, no cabinets but another mirror wall. Showing white liquid that had spilled onto the floor and Sasuke staring at the white on his hands.

"You want to continue don't you?" Sasuke asked him. He had licked his hand clean and was now placing it on Sai's forehead. Sai looked back; there was no use in resisting anymore. He really was pathetic.

"P-Please…stop…I can't…" Sai begged. Sasuke only smiled and kissed the boys cheek. _But it's not over yet_, he thought sadistically.

"I'm guessing you've never touched yourself, have you? Why don't I show you…and look, here's a mirror to make sure you see everything," Sasuke said as he got behind Sai. Both of them were now on the floor, staring at the mirror in front of them.

"Why are you looking away? This is for you after all. Shall we begin? I'll tell you what to do," Sasuke whispered into his ear. Sasuke grabbed Sai's hands and forced the left hand to reach forward as he pinned the other to the floor.

"First you have to hold it…gently, like a pen made out of glass." Sai shivered as he felt his own hand touch his cock. He wanted to look away but Sasuke had ordered him not to, an order he knew very well not to disobey. Sasuke guided his hand in a up and down motion, telling Sai the instructions.

"Felling good yet?" Sasuke asked him.

"I don't want to watch anymore!" Sai said, nearly crying.

"Then we'll have to do something else." Sasuke pulled Sai up and pushed him backwards. The push caused Sai to stumble backwards landing into a tub full of warm water. The water washed over his body allowing the shirt to become see through. His nipples clearly seen coming out of the clear white see through material.

Before Sai could grasp the situation he had already been tied up. His hands were tied by a rope attached to a hook above him. Sasuke took off the tank that he was wearing and got in with Sai (Although he still continues to taunt me by wearing his pants, take it off already!). Sasuke's wet hands reached for Sai's cheek and stroked it.

"So cute…you make me want to do more things to you," Sasuke said. He unplugged the drain and waited as the water exited from the tub. Each minute revealing Sai's wet body.

"Hey Sai…" Sasuke began as he kissed the boy's cheek.

"What?"

"Do you know what giving head is?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Doesn't matter, I was just wondering." Truthfully Sai had no idea. He was gay all right but he knew nothing about gay sex, not a one. (For example if you were to ask him what kind of sex gay guys perform his answer would possibly be: "Normal, I guess." He has no idea what he means by saying normal.)

Sasuke licked the tip of Sai's cock making him move around and moan more. Sai tried to untie himself but the rope was too tight. He felt like a fly dangling in a spider's web. It wasn't long until Sasuke took Sai's entire length into his mouth. Sucking, licking, pressing, sliding until the boy begged for him to stop. Even then Sasuke continued, he continued until something else filled his mouth.

Sai was sweaty, wet, hot, tied, and panting. His mind was spinning and his body was acting on its own desire. Sai watched as Sasuke licked his lips and reached up to touch the rope he had tied him with. The rope loosened until the rest of it fell onto the floor.

Sai rested his head on the edge of the tub, wet strands of his hair draped over his face. Sasuke placed a hand on the boys forehead and undid the headband that he was wearing (His ninja headband for you slow ones). The headband slid to the floor and echoed when it clanged against the tile.

"Sai…look at me," Sasuke said. Sai glanced at Sasuke; he could see him out of the corners of his eyes. The glance only lasted for a minute until his eyes focused back to the mirror walls. Sasuke kissed Sai's stomach and managed to grab a hold of his arms. He pinned them down above the boy as Sai turned his head to look at him.

"What…not speaking to me?" Sasuke asked him mockingly. There wasn't much Sai could do in the position he was in.

Sai hated Sasuke; he hated him and liked him all at the same time. Out of hate he wanted to hurt this boy, he wanted him to feel at least a little bit of pain. Sai slid his left hand out of Sasuke's grasp and inched it towards Sasuke's face. He placed it on Sasuke's cheek as he watched the shock reveal itself in his eyes. Sai whispered something but Sasuke knew exactly what he had said:

"Na…ru…to…" (Now he's pissed off). Sasuke's eyes turned steely and harsher than ever. He pinned Sai's arm back down and held them together with his right hand. Then in a quick motion he wrapped Sai's legs around his waist. _Damn it! _Sasuke thought. _Damn it! Damn It!! DAMN IT!!_ He looked up at Sai, making sure they were face to face. Sai's panting and Sasuke's panting matched and echoed together in the utter silence.

"If you want Naruto so badly then show me how much you're willing to take for him," Sasuke said as he unzipped his pants. Sai's eyes widened and his head jerked back. Something was pushing into him, something hard, something big, and it hurt.

"It's so hot inside you, I feel like I'm going to melt," Sasuke said with a sadistic grin.

"I-It hurts!" Sai shrieked. Sasuke grinned, it was his fault anyway. Saying Naruto's name at a time like this. It was rightful punishment.

Sai could feel everything, Sasuke inside him, sliding in and out. First it was slow then fast. Every movement hurt. His body became hotter, burning until it melted. _It hurts; Sasuke's inside me and it…it…_Sai thought frantically. The echo of Sai's voice along with the panting of Sasuke was starting to make Sai feel a sense of desire. Sasuke reached out and grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder, biting into it as he pulled himself upwards.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…" Sai repeated, kissing Sasuke with each mention of his name. Sasuke wasn't the least bit surprised his excitement had stomped out all hope of him feeling surprised. Sasuke continued to explore the inner parts of Sai, with each thrust Sai called his name even more.

"Sasuke, I…I can't…I…" Sasuke interrupted Sai by kissing him. Kissing and thrusting as ecstasy filled Sai's body. The ecstasy rose putting Sai in a place where the world couldn't reach him. When he came back down to earth he opened his eyes to see Sasuke. A red faced, sweaty, panting Sasuke.

"Why are you…crying?" Sai asked him.

"I'm not…just happy." Sasuke said with a smile, kissing his uke on the cheek. Sasuke picked Sai up and carried him to the bed, where he placed the sheets over his body. As Sai's breathing calmed the feeling of sleep overwhelmed him. Sasuke played with Sai's hair and stroked the mark on his neck.

"Sai…" Sasuke whispered into Sai's ear. Sai opened his eyes and searched for Sasuke. Sasuke was standing above him; Sai turned around and noticed that he was sitting in Sasuke's shadow.

"What is it?" Sai asked him. His body hurt but he didn't seem to care that much.

"I like you." Sasuke kissed Sai on the lips but it wasn't the kiss Sai was used to. Just a simple kiss, a touch of the lips. Sasuke sighed and quickly fell asleep next to Sai. Sai watched Sasuke's sleeping face for a few minutes. He touched his bottom lip.

"Maybe…I like you too," Sai said to himself.

* * *

**Next Day……**

Naruto closed his cell phone and sat back down with Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. They all looked at him with questions on their faces.

"He said he couldn't come," Naruto said.

"What? Who doesn't want to see this new movie? It has fifteen out of ten stars, fifteen…ten!" Ino pointed out. She was waving around a magazine full of reviews.

"We get it Ino, shut up!" Sakura shouted.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

"Oh no she didn't!"

"Girls…calm down," Kiba attempted to try and calm everyone down. Kiba's stupid attempt at peace caused Ino and Sakura to tell him to shut up. After the argument the group asked what was wrong with Sai.

"Said something about pain he couldn't get rid of," Naruto answered.

"What kind of pain is that?" Kiba wondered.

"Beats me."

**

* * *

**

Back at the house…..

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything for you?" Sasuke asked Sai. Sai had been laying on the bed for two days, he hardly moved and when he did he complained about the pain. Sasuke felt a bit bad but not enough to feel guilty. He had done something Naruto could never do and he felt PRETTY DAMN GOOD.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Sasuke! For the love of god shut the fuck up!" Sasuke was left speechless and decided that he better leave Sai alone. It was funny how scary an uke could be that it would actually scare their seme. Guess that's love.

A/N: So I finished this chapter but not the story. Oh shoot, I forgot the Sasuke thong thing. I am so sorry I swear I will put it in the next chapter. Which by the way will be funny and have an Alice in Wonderland twist to it. Send me more ideas if you don't want this story to end. All right, here I go! On to the next chapter. By the way…for someone reason I don't like this chapter, I don't know why though. IT'S A MYSTERY!


	7. I'm Not Alice! Part 1

Title: Snake Bite Chapter 7 Rated: M

A/N: Okay, here we go, this is a bit silly and I kind of wanted to incorporate Alice in Wonderland in this one. I kind of did and I did it because I wanted to get that request for Sai wearing a thong in there somewhere.

Chapter 7: I'm Not Alice!!

"Is there some reason as to why I am wearing this?" Sai asked himself. _Now I remember, Sasuke stole all of my clothes!_ He thought angrily. When Sai told Sasuke that he was taking a bath Sasuke disappeared along with his entire wardrobe. Even the clothes he had hidden for an occasion like this had disappeared as well.

The only thing left in Sai's entire house was a sky blue frilly blouse and a white mini shirt, accompanied by a pair of black platform shoes. Sai cringed when he saw the outfit, not only was this demeaning it was absolutely…kind of…maybe a little…cute.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked him. He had snuck up from behind Sai again and rested his head on his shoulder.

"YOU! What is the meaning of this?!" Sai asked as he shoved the outfit in Sasuke's face. Sasuke sighed and said he thought it might look cute on him.

"I'm not wearing this!" Sai told him angrily. Sasuke sighed again and slammed his hand against the wall Sai had been standing in front of.

"Put…it…on!" he said though gritted teeth. Sai panicked, then he angrily walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. When he came out again he was wearing the entire outfit that Sasuke had set out for him.

Sasuke walked over and put a clip in his hair to complete the look. From a distance anyone would have thought that Sai was a girl.

"I think you look cute," Sasuke said.

"If I cared about your opinion I wouldn't be this upset," Sai told him. Sasuke smiled and kissed Sai gently on the forehead.

"Time to go," Sasuke said as he grabbed Sai and walked out the door.

"Now wait just a minute…where are we going? We can't have a date in town!"

"Which is why we're going to somewhere I haven't been."

"Like?"

"The sand village."

"WHAT?! People know you there!"

"Unless, they're out of town."

"How are we even going to get there anyway?"

"By using a jutsu, stupid."

"So what?" Sasuke picked Sai up and Sai had no choice but to hold on to him. Sasuke smiled and kissed Sai as he made the hand signals and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In the Sand Village…

Tamaya was sharpening her kunai while hanging upside down in a tree. Gaara was off on a date with Naruto somewhere, Kankorou was home sick with the stomach flu, and Temari was off to the village hidden in the mist to find someone to fix her stupid giant fan.

"This is boring…I need some excitement in my life," she said as she sighed. She looked at the small lake that had formed in front of her and sighed.

That's when a puff of smoke flashed before her eyes and a couple came out. She recognized one figure as Sasuke and the other one was…well, she didn't know. They were standing right in front of her and she could tell that they were both guys. Only she could be able to tell, everyone else could have mistaken the other one for a girl. He **was** wearing drag after all.

"You must be Sasuke…and this one is…" she asked pointing to Sai.

"No one knows you here huh?" Sai asked Sasuke angrily. Sasuke chuckled and put Sai down.

"I'm sorry that we haven't met," apologized Sasuke.

"Yeah…you must be the boyfriend. Looking pretty there…I know, it's Sai right?" Tamaya asked them. She had heard about him from Naruto who had told Gaara who tells her everything. She just hadn't had a chance to meet him in person yet.

"You know me how?" Sai asked her. Then he thought about the story that Naruto was telling him that Gaara had made a friend, a girl. What was her name?

"You're Tamaya," Sai said.

"How do you do?" she asked him. She jumped down from the tree and put her kunai away.

"I would rat you two out but that would be to cruel. Fan girls like me have to respect the wishes of a yaoi couple, therefore I shall tell you all the best romantic places in town."

"Any love hotels here?" Sasuke asked her. Tamaya blushed at the possibilities while Sai looked at him with disgust.

"We're not doing that here!"

"I can wait until we get home."

"That's not what I'm talking about!!" Tamaya thought this seemed familiar. Naruto and Gaara usually had these kinds of arguments but she remembered this one from Neji and Kiba. The secret yaoi couple at Konoha.

"Just go past that shop over there and you two should find what you're looking for. We're in the middle of a festival right now so no one will really notice you here. Kankorou is at home sick with the stomach flue while Temari and Gaara are gone. They won't be back until tomorrow or the end of the week."

"Thank you…what should I do to repay you?" Sasuke asked, he was glad to make a new ally in his conquest to control Sai into doing what he wanted.

"Just give him a couple of hickeys for me," Tamaya said as she waved goodbye. She remembered something but whispered it in Sasuke's ear so that Sai wouldn't be able to hear it. This was something she had to write in her diary pronto.

After all, she needed some material in making her own boy love novel. It would be greater than Ero-senin's novel that Kakashi-sensei liked so much. _Damn you Ero-senin, damn you to hell_, she thought to herself.

"Why do you look so mad? This counts as a date to make up for the date I messed up right?" Sasuke asked him.

"If you can call that a date," Sai added.

"What do you call it then?"

"A cruel, sick joke."

"Sorry." Sasuke leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Sai rolled his eyes and walked ahead of him, the underwear he was wearing was beginning to ride up. That's when he saw a bunny.

Not your normal bunny, a blonde bunny with a watch tied around its neck.

Sai got distracted and followed the bunny off of the path he was walking on. Sasuke didn't notice he had even left until he realized that his favorite teasing tool wasn't there. He looked around for a bit and then sighed, looks like he'd have to rely on that curse sign of his to help find his uke.

Sai was still following that bunny he saw earlier. He followed it into an alley and he followed it all the way until he reached a tree. A single tree standing in the middle of an alley was odd but, of course, Sai wasn't thinking about that.

Anyway, he might have possibly tripped and fell into said hole. As Sai was falling the only thing he was concerned with was that the skirt he was wearing was flying up and showing his panties (Sasuke made him wear white laced panties).

When the Hole Ends…

"Ouch! My butt hurts." Sai said as he rubbed his bottom. Apparently the drop was longer than he thought and just when he put his guard down he landed hard on some rocks. Sai got up, still rubbing his sore bottom when he realized that something was odd about the place he was in.

"Where the hell is this?!" Sai asked himself. A lot of trees, a lot of flowers, and a lot of chess piece statues. Sai scratched his head and sighed, something was fishy about this place.

Sai shrugged and walked on, he didn't know where he was going but he needed to go somewhere.

"It's a mushroom," Sai said, he was staring at a giant mushroom. It was kind of weird how big it was, it was taller than three houses stacked on top of each other. Written on the mushroom was a sign that said, "Eat Me".

Sai's Common Sense: Don't eat it! I just know it's a trap!

Sai's stomach: HUNGRY!!

Sai's Masochist Side: You do know that if you eat that something bad might happen to you right…which is good.

Unfortunately in this case Sai's common sense lost and he ate a piece of the mushroom. After Sai had gotten a nibble he decided to move on. He walked until he came to a house, more like a cottage. In front of the cottage were red rose bushes, a long table with teacups and teapots on it, and inside the cottage was the rabbit form before.

Sai ran after the rabbit, which meant he had to run into the house. When he walked in, the door automatically closed behind him but he didn't notice. Of course he didn't notice, this is Sai, since when did he ever notice anything?

Sai lost track of the rabbit and finally found it in the bedroom (didn't even notice that it was a bedroom). He saw the rabbit go under the bed one minute and then it disappeared the next. He stuck his hand under there (not smart) and he felt something pull on it. When he tugged back Sai was pulled under the bed into another hole.

A/N: Where does the hole lead? Who knows? Who cares? (well of course I care) Next chapter is a continuation of this story and it is short. Got any more suggestions for what Sai and Sasuke should do just tell me and I swear I will get to it. Even if it looks like it wont happen…trust me, it will. I'm just a bit lazy and stressed about finals.


	8. I'm Not Alice! Part 2

Title: Snake Bite…………….Rated: M………………..Chapter 8……………….

A/N: All right, part two and this chapter part is officially over. There's a surprise ending that I thought would be funny and I was right. Finals are closing in so I thought I should write to relieve the stress T-T. Doom's day is near.

Chapter 8: I'm Not Alice!! (Part 2)

When Sai opened his eyes, he was hot and was starting to feel unusually horny. The person who had pulled him into the hole was Sasuke, not surprised.

"Oh…it's just you," Sai said disappointed.

"What do you mean by…'oh it's just you'?" Sasuke asked him angrily.

"Nothing, I was looking for a rabbit."

"The rabbit I used in that jutsu?"

"J-J-Jutsu?!" Sai's mouth dropped to the floor in shock. At first, he didn't believe Sasuke, that is, until he held up the blonde rabbit from earlier. And just like that, the rabbit disappeared in a puff of smoke and turned into a log.

"Then…where the heck are we?!" Sai asked Sasuke angrily.

"An empty apartment," Sasuke answered calmly.

"Empty?! How did you know about it?"

"That girl told me, she's the one that suggested the jutsu for me. Speaking of which you ate something didn't you?" Sasuke had noticed that Sai was beginning to blush but he hadn't done anything to embarrass him yet. Sai looked at him confused and Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever you ate was actually a drug I discovered," Sasuke said, pressing his finger to Sai's lips.

"Dr-Drug?"

"In other words, in a few more moments you're about to become even hotter than a bitch in heat." Sasuke pushed Sai down to the floor and gently kissed the boys forehead. He could feel Sai getting hotter and hear his breathing beginning to get heavy.

Sai looked at Sasuke's content expression, he had planned all of this from the beginning. Sai wanted to slap him but he could tell his body was getting hot. It was so hot that he wanted to rip his clothes off in an attempt to cool down.

"Is it to hot for you?" Sasuke asked him. Sai quickly looked away as Sasuke smiled, this was going to be fun. Sasuke pulled Sai off of the floor and placed him on top of the counter.

"I thought we could try something new today," Sasuke told him.

"New?" Sai asked. When he looked up at Sasuke his face was red, he was panting, and his eyes looked a bit lustful. _Damn, why did that just turn me on_, Sasuke asked himself as he quickly looked away from Sai. That drug was worth every penny when he bought it.

"Lift up your skirt. I want to see how hot you've really gotten," Sasuke whispered. Sai's willpower was at an all time low, that drug was taking extreme effect over him. Obediently, he lifted up the skirt but since it was a miniskirt he didn't need to lift it up that much. Sasuke told him to put the hem of the skirt in his mouth to muffle his moans. Actually, Sasuke just wanted to torture Sai a little.

"I picked some damn good underwear this time, didn't I?" he asked Sai, looking up at him. It was obvious that Sai was hard. The only concern was about how to fix that problem.

"Remember what I did to you last time?" Sasuke asked Sai, as he positioned is uke in a more "accessible" position. He pulled down Sai's underwear and felt Sai shudder.

"Sto-Stop it! Sasuke…I don't…Ngh!" Sai bit down on the hemming of the skirt when he felt Sasuke slide his entire length into his mouth. Sai felt dizzy but it was a strange dizzy, the kind of dizzy you get when you like someone. Sai felt Sasuke's tongue sliding up and down his cock in a slow serpentine motion.

"Sasuke…stop it…I can't…Sasuke!" Sai dug through Sasuke's hair with his hands as the sound of Sasuke sucking on him echoed through the empty room. Sasuke didn't stop; he didn't stop even when Sai came. He made him come twice.

As Sasuke licked his fingers clean he gently kissed Sai's lips. Instead of usually forcing them open he tried a different approach, stroking his bottom lip with his tongue and sliding it in the part of his lips. Sai slightly opened his mouth and Sasuke's tongue got reacquainted with the inner workings of Sai's mouth once again.

"Sasuke…I thought this was…ah…supposed to be a date?" Sai asked him when Sasuke finally separated their lips.

"I thought this qualified as a date?" Sasuke asked Sai as he nibbled the top part of his ear. Sai winced when he felt Sasuke's hands reach up his shirt. Sasuke stroked the tips of his nipples as he occupied Sai's mouth with his tongue sliding in and out of his mouth.

Something in Sai's mind was starting to get pissed off. As pissed off as a uke could get, which is never good. Sai was actually looking forward to this date of his (somewhere in the day) and Sasuke went and screwed it up. He felt like a sex toy for some reason. That was usually the only reason that Sasuke came over or even bothered to show up. _Why does it always end up like this_, Sai thought to himself.

That's when he snapped.

Sai pushed Sasuke off of him and slammed him down to the floor. He grabbed Sasuke's arms and pinned them down to the side. He was hot, horny, fed up, and pissed off. Never a good combination of feelings.

"Don't you look cute," Sasuke said, which only succeeded in pissing Sai off more.

"Shut up! I don't want to be cute, I'm mad as hell!" Sai screamed at him.

"And why is that?"

"What do you mean 'why is that'?! It's always because of you! You only come near me to either tease me or screw me over. Maybe I don't want to do the same things you want and maybe I don't like being teased! You never think about that, it's always about you. I just…for once…could you…do what I want?" Sai's eyes were beginning to get blurry. Sasuke got up and kissed Sai on the lips. It was a normal kiss but it was enough to calm Sai down and make him blush even more.

"Fine then…what do you want to do?"

"Do I seriously have to wear this around the house for the entire day?" Sasuke asked Sai. They were at home in Sai's living room with the TV on. Sai was sitting in the recliner flipping through a magazine.

The effects of the drug still hadn't worn off so he was sitting in front of a fan and had another fan on his right side while he was reading.

"Yep," Sai answered. Sasuke was wearing a leopard print thong, courtesy of Sai. Sai wanted him to wear it for the entire rest of the day.

"You do realize that I'm going to get you back for this right?" Sasuke wondered.

"Whatever." Sai closed the magazine he was reading and kissed Sasuke on the cheek when he passed by him.

"What was that for?"

"I guess I felt like it. Don't catch a cold wearing that thing."

"…"

A/N: I thought I should end this story on a funny note. Well, at least i got in feret-zodiac's request. All right on to the next request, I think it was from Sitebzen. I hope I got that name right. It's hard remebering them all. Don't worry; I'll get it done!! CHA! :3


	9. Warning: Angry Seme In the Area! Part 1

Title: Snake Bite Rated: M Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long but I put up anew one! Okay, my finals are over and I am free! I was a bit angry when I wrote it so I'm not quite sure how it's going to turn out. Well, here we go!

Chapter 9: Warning-Angry Seme In The Area

When Sai woke up that morning he was acting a bit strange. Stranger than usual. Sai had to go on a mission with Naruto and he hadn't told Sasuke about it. It wasn't like he was scared or anything…more like he was terrified. If he told Sasuke then there was a possibility that Sasuke would try to kill Naruto or try to do something to him.

Either way Sai looked at it, telling Sasuke absolutely nothing would be the best thing to do. Of course if Sasuke found out disastrous things could happen, to him in particular. Sai shivered at the thought of what Sasuke might do but forcefully pushed the thought out of his head.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked him. Sai jumped and dropped the bag that he had filled with a few basic weapons and other things for the mission on the ground.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all! W-What are you doing?" Sai asked him in a panicked state. Sasuke looked puzzled for a moment and eyed the bag that had fallen on the floor.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"N-No, what ever gave you that idea?" Sai was trying to think of something that could divert Sasuke's attention. So far, he had come up with nothing. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and walked over to Sai, which of course, caused Sai to panic. Sasuke positioned himself in front of Sai and leaned toward him.

"I hope you know that I can tell when you're lying," Sasuke pointed out. He grabbed Sai and pushed him down to the ground.

"Now…are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to tease you?" Sai looked away from Sasuke as his face turned red.

"I'll assume that as a yes." Sasuke smirked; he hadn't played with Sai in awhile. He had been busy with other things and wasn't able to see him as frequently as he wanted. Sasuke stuck out his tongue and ran it across Sai's bottom lip until the boy opened his mouth wider to give him more access. Sasuke immediately began exploring the inside of Sai's mouth. He pushed Sai's tongue back and explored the roof of the boy's mouth. He pulled away from him and licked his upper lip.

"You want more?" he asked Sai. Sai was determined to keep his mission with Naruto a secret, which made Sasuke angry. Ukes shouldn't be hiding things from their seme, especially when the seme is an obsessive, controlling, sexually obsessed beast.

"If I tell you then you'll get mad," Sai said.

"I'm already mad…you should know that you can't lie to me," Sasuke said. Sasuke placed his hand on the lower part of Sai's stomach and slowly slid it downward until he had reached the hem of Sai's pants.

"You still want to keep silent?" Sai looked away and gritted his teeth. There was no way that he was going to let Sasuke win, he always got what he wanted by using dirty, underhanded, sneaky tricks.

"You have to promise not to get mad at me," Sai told him.

"Like I said…I'm already pissed off, nothing you can say to me at this moment could piss me off more," Sasuke reassured him. _Liar, everything pisses you off,_ Sai thought to himself. He sighed and tried to get up but Sasuke was towering over him, which didn't allow him to move.

"I have to go on a mission today. I'll be gone for at least one night."

"You got me all worked up for that? Who are you going with…Kakashi-sensei or Sakura?"

"N-N-Naruto."

"What, I didn't hear that."

"I have to go with Naruto, Tsunade said so." Sasuke blanked out for a moment and his train of thought completely crashed. At first all he did was blink blankly at Sai but after a while Sai could tell that he had gotten angrier. Sai could tell because one: he could see the electrical storm forming in Sasuke's mind and two: Sasuke had a blood vessel that was about to pop on his forehead.

"I'm not angry at all," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Yes you are! I can see it, you look like you're about ready to kill someone!" Sai shouted at him. Sasuke let Sai go and got up.

"I'm going to go take a bath," Sasuke said. Sai watched him head toward the bathroom (he's still on the ground).

"I'll be back in a little bit I have to meet with Naruto for a quick second," Sai said. He got up and walked towards the door. The moment his hand touched the doorknob another hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar. He turned around and nearly shrieked when he saw Sasuke. His eyes were red, he was emitting a murderous aura, and Sai could swear that he saw flames.

"On second thought…we're going to take a bath, right now," Sasuke said pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Wait a minute, I have to go meet with Naruto!" Sai yelled.

"**I said,** WE'REgoing to take a bath…RIGHT NOW!

"And I said that I have to…"

"Get in the damn tub!" Sasuke grabbed Sai's shirt collar and glared at him. Sai sighed and walked towards the bath, he couldn't believe how jealous Sasuke got whenever he mentioned Naruto's name.

Sai got in the tub but he didn't even hear Sasuke, he didn't even know if Sasuke was still in the house. _I thought we were dating? If we are then why does he have to get so jealous?! How immature is that? What…does he not trust me or something? I do have my standards you know_, Sai angrily thought as he let the hot water envelope his body. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice that Sasuke had gotten in, until he got a foot smashed into the middle of his face.

"Can I help you with something?" he wondered.

"Yeah, get over here." Sasuke signaled for Sai to come over to where he was and sit in front of him. Sai's face turned red, he knew where this was going (so does everyone else).

"I said…get over here!' Sasuke demanded. Sai did as he was told but it took him a few minutes to actually do it. When his neck started to burn that was when he actually decided to move.

"I don't get why you have to be so jealous that I have to go on a mission with Naruto," Sai said annoyed. Sasuke pulled the back of Sai's hair back and slammed the boy into the tiled wall behind him.

"Didn't I just tell you, not to say that name?" Sasuke asked him with a glare in his eyes.

"I have to go on this mission and I don't care what you do to me but I am still going!"

"Maybe, I should make it to the point where you can't stand, I bet that would stop you. Hmmm? I haven't messed with you in days, I'm sure your body craves my attention."

"No it doesn't!" Sasuke smirked and licked the side of Sai's neck, causing the boy to turn red. Sasuke switched from his neck and slowly eased down to his nipples. He rubbed them a bit until he heard Sai let out a faint moan. Sasuke smirked and licked the inside of Sai's ear.

"Stop it!" Sai pushed Sasuke away and managed to get out of the tub and run off. He was surprised at how fast he was moving. Sasuke was left stunned and pissed off. _That did not just happen,_ he thought angrily.

Sai ran down to the entrance gate of the village and met up with Naruto, he was completely out of breath.

"You okay Sai?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. So where are we going again?" asked Sai.

"No where special just a field, we're looking for some rare flower for Granny Tsunade to use for some kind of medicine she's making."

"Oh, alright then, let's go."

"Are you sure that you're okay? You look kind of nervous…and you're soaking wet. What, did you forget to dry off after you took a bath?"

"You so don't want to even know what I had to do to get here." They walked for a while in silence; Sai thought the trip was going pretty well. They still hadn't found the flower and Naruto refused to ask for directions but it was fun. Sai missed hanging out with Naruto, there was something about the blonde that relaxed him. When nightfall came Naruto thought they should camp out in the woods that way the first person that woke up could go flower looking. Sai agreed and started to set up the tents.

"Hey Sai, I saw a lake a few feet away from here. Can you go get some water?" Naruto asked him.

"Sure." Sai walked towards the lake and looked down at his reflection. He sighed; Sasuke was going to be pissed once he found him.

"Having fun?" _Speak of the devil_, Sai thought to himself. He turned around and saw a rather ticked off Sasuke.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"That mark on your neck, it's an excellent way to track you." Sasuke moved quickly and pinned Sai down to the ground.

"There is no way in hell I am letting you get away from me this time." Sasuke looked determined and angry, which was never a good combination. The two heard something coming towards them and Sasuke disappeared. Naruto came into view and stared at Sai who was still on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked Sai with a puzzled look on his face. Sai got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Um…looking at the dirt, I was checking to see if it was good. Yep, that's some good safe dirt," Sai lied.

"O-kay…whatever." Naruto shrugged and the two walked back to the campsite. When they came back all of the tents were ripped in half and everything was a mess. Sai panicked and Naruto grimaced.

"Guess, we'll have to find a hotel…let's go," Naruto said.

"But…shouldn't we just try to stay here. I mean, we are in the woods and stuff, don't know who could be out here," panicked Sai.

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"What's the worse that could happen indeed." Sai's thoughts focused on Sasuke, this was not good. This was definitely not good!

A/N: So I was kind of mad when I made this so it may not be up to par, but I made it nonetheless! So if you no likey just tell me and I'll fix it. I'll try my hardest to get the second part of this story up soon! I need more ideas for what should happen to Sai and Sasuke; I've only got one left! Which means, only one more chapter until the whole series ends. O-Ov


	10. Stupid Flower Stupid Mission

Title: Snake Bite--Rated: M--Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, can u believe that this is chapter ten? Ten! I am so excited; I don't think I've ever made a fic this far and so many reviews. These reviews make me so happy I want to cry. Thank you so much everyone…all of you get a triple A+. Have a party! Enough chitchat, onto the story!!

Chapter 10: Stupid Flower…Stupid Mission…Stupid Sasuke!

Naruto stared at Sai with a confused look on his face. Sai had been acting strange recently. When he had accidentally stepped on a twig the noise caused Sai to jump and run. When they heard something coming towards them Sai pushed Naruto behind a tree and told him to hide.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Sai asked him. He could feel Naruto's angry confused gaze on him.

"I don't know, you tell me," Naruto said. If there was anyone who deserved an explanation it was him.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I don't know, you tell me."

" I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh for the love of…you know what, just forget it. I don't care anymore." Naruto angrily stomped in front of Sai, causing him to lead the way. Sai was nervous; he had good reason to be nervous. Sasuke was out there, a pissed off Sasuke. Sai was more scared for himself then he was for Naruto. Sasuke knew where he lived. He also had an extra key to his house; he could easily overpower Sai, and used the fact that Sai was a bit of a masochist against him.

"What was that?!" Sai panicked.

"What was what?" wondered Naruto, he didn't hear anything.

"I think someone's coming!"

"Sai, calm down and…"

"Quick, get down!" Sai pushed Naruto into a bush, where he hit his hid head on a rock. The bush was full of sickles and his face was scratched up. Sai realized the noise was only the wind and managed to relax a bit. Naruto was officially ticked off. He glared menacingly at Sai and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Look Sai, the next time you push or even think about shoving me I swear to god I'm going to kill you."

"Well I thought…"

"No more thinking! Just shut up and follow me." Naruto angrily walked away leading the way to the inn that they were going to be staying at. The entire time Sai was worried that Naruto might fall into a trap made by Sasuke. After half an hour of walking Sai finally managed to let his guard down. (Which we all know is a very bad idea…for him anyway).

The moment he did, the ground beneath him gave way and he fell into a hole. Naruto looked back and asked if he was ok.

"Yeah, I just fell into this hole, I'm fine," Sai shouted up at him.

"I'm going to go find someone who knows where to get some rope okay?" Naruto told him.

"Just go on ahead without me, I'll catch up."

"After what you've done to me for practically half the day…I don't think so. I'll be back, so hold on for a second."

"Okay, be careful."

"When am I not careful?"

"…"

"Don't answer that." Sai heard Naruto's footsteps get farther and farther away. That was when he really started to panic, this was not an accident. The only possible reason on why this happened was obvious…Sasuke. He heard something from behind him and a hand grabbed his neck, nearly choking him.

"I finally caught you," Sasuke said. Sai could tell that Sasuke was pissed off. There was enough room in the hole for the both of them, which is what tipped Sai off that it was Sasuke's doing. An idiot like Naruto would have never caught that (even if he was the wisest person alive…you can't change idiots).

"I can't…breathe," Sai gasped. Sasuke's grip was getting tighter and tighter.

"I know, since you're a masochist I thought this might be exciting for you." Sasuke pushed Sai down and was now on top of him.

"Let's see, you've managed to piss me off, say no to me when I wanted to have sex, and you're completely alone with Naruto. Now tell me, does that sound right to you? Didn't I say that I practically own you? No, I **do **own you," Sasuke said.

"No you don't! Just because you bit me doesn't mean that you can…" Sai was cut off again, Sasuke was kissing him furiously. Shoving his tongue straight into his throat so that he couldn't breath. Waiting for Sai to react to his kiss and finally pulling their lips apart.

"You can say I don't own you all you want but the fact is…you melt every time I kiss you, don't you?" Sasuke didn't give Sai time to answer, he continued to kiss him. Sai could hardly breath; each kiss lasted longer and longer.

"You want more…don't you?" Sasuke asked Sai. He was panting and his heat rate was speeding up. Sasuke stroked Sai's lips with his fingers…waiting for an answer.

"Come on, tell me what you want Sai…I'm listening."

"I…I…want…more."

"Such a good boy." Sasuke continued to kiss Sai but was also unbuttoning the boy's shirt. He stroked Sai's nipples as the boys moaned echoed. Sasuke liked Sai's voice when he moaned, he thought it was cute. Sai felt embarrassed, why was it so hard for him to say no? He wasn't being forced, no one was tying him down but he never said no. He could get away if he wanted to but there was something inside of him that didn't want to leave.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do?" Sai asked him.

"Hmm, I don't know. Make you moan until your voice gets sore."

"I wasn't talking about that!"

"Then what…are you talking about?" Sasuke had completely taken off Sai's shirt. He was kissing his bare chest adding one hickey after another.

"After you kill Itachi, what are you going to do? Will you come back to Konoha then?" Sai licked the side of Sai's neck and gave him a few more hickeys. Then he undid Sai's pants and kissed him again.

"Why would that matter? You don't have to worry about that," Sasuke answered.

"But…wouldn't it be better if you came back?"

"Why?" Sasuke had pinned Sai down and was completely on top of him. He ran his fingers through Sai's hair and kissed his forehead.

"I don't know why you would care," Sasuke told him.

"Because…I…just do," Sai answered blushing.

"Now that I think about it. Weren't you here for a special rare flower?"

"Yeah but we couldn't find it."

"That's because I found a whole bunch of them and burned most of them."

"You what?!"

"I said I was pissed off. Now, where were we?" Sai was tired of cooperating. He kicked Sasuke in the face with his foot, which caught Sasuke off guard.

"That hurt," Sasuke said.

"I hope it did!" Sasuke shoved a flower in front of Sai's face. It was a lily but it looked like a mixture of a tiger lily and a red rose.

"You want this flower, then I want compensation," Sasuke said while smirking. Sai panicked, he tried to climb out of the hole but when he made it to the top Sasuke grabbed his foot.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Now wait a minute Sasuke…can't we talk about this?" Sai asked as he clawed the ground, Sasuke was dragging him back down.

"I'm done talking."

"NOOOOOOO!!"

3 hours later…

"Sai…what are you doing on the ground like that?" Naruto asked him. He found some rope to pull him out but when he found Sai he was already outside the hole. In fact, he was on the ground panting, wheezing, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm…exhausted," Sai wheezed.

"I guess climbing out of that hole took a lot out of you."

"You have no idea." Naruto noticed a flower next to Sai and picked it up.

"Hey this is that flower we were looking for, how did you find it?"

"I had to go to hell and back." Sai got up and winced, his ass was killing him.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked him.

"My butt hurts," answered Sai.

"I guess that's what happens when you fall down a hole that deep."

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up."

A/N: Okay, sorry I didn't put any details on the whole Sasuke and Sai hole situation. The truth is that…I was tired, it's four o' clock in the morning and I am now just finished with this chapter. I feel pathetic and tired, but mostly tired. I'm sorry Sitebzen, I wanted to make your suggestion for a fanfic really great and I failed you. T-T Next time I'll work whole-heartedly on any suggestions…I promise! Next up is…uh, Gaara's Whore suggestion. Please leave me reviews, SAYOONARA!


	11. The Sleepover From Hell

Title: Snake Bite

Rated: M

Chapter 11

A/N: All right readers here is the deal something has happened to Black Otaku Writer leaving her unable to write for the next 2 or 3 months. However, I, her bestest friend ever and co-writer, will be moving along all her stories until she can write again. My name is Suika Watermelon and I do have an account here but I'm more of a co-writer than anything else. Please take care of me! Oh and the next story is request by someone called Gaara's Whore…let's get 'er done!

Chapter 11: The Sleepover from Hell

Sai woke up feeling like something bad was going to happen to him. This feeling made him depressed. When Sai gets depressed he tends to get sluggish. When he gets sluggish…well, he may or may not bump into a few things.

**BAM! **Sai rubbed his forehead, it was completely red. That was the seventh door he bumped into that day. _This is getting ridiculous, _he thought to himself. Practically everyone noticed that Sai was a bit out of it today. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka thought he was sick, Naruto and Kiba thought some girl dumped him, Neji and Shikamaru thought he was working to hard. Of course they couldn't have little Sai stay in the condition he was, it was just not healthy for a ninja his age. Which is why the next day when Sai was flipping through the mail he came across an invitation.

"You are hereby invited to the super awesome amazing Naruto ramen sleepover," he said aloud.

"A sleepover?" Sasuke asked him from behind. Sai jumped and shoved the piece of paper in his pocket. Sasuke was practically half naked, the only thing he was wearing was his underwear, soaking wet, and had a towel to dry his hair.

"Put some clothes on…geez!"

"I'll wear whatever I want to wear. If memory serves me correctly I'm the one on top and you're on the bottom." Sai's face turned red with embarrassment and anger. That was one thing he hated about Sasuke, he said whatever he wanted whether it was decent or not.

"Well I'm going and I don't care what you say," Sai shouted.

"Okay fine…go."

"…"

"What's wrong with you now?"

"Are you serious?"

"I said go didn't I?"

"But…"

"Maybe I should put you to bed right now…hmm?" Sai's face turned red again and he went into his room to pack. Apparently the sleepover was at Naruto's house and practically everyone was going to be there. Sai guessed it was another one of Naruto's stupid ideas at trying to get someone to buy him free food that seemed to be the only thing on his mind. Sai was packed in two minutes flat and was on his way out the door when Sasuke grabbed him.

"Sasuke, you said I could go," Sai shouted.

"I know what I said," replied Sasuke.

"Then why did you grab me?"

"Because…I want to kiss you." Sasuke connected their lips forcefully together and slid his tongue inside. Sai always hated it when Sasuke kissed him, there was something about it that made him dizzy and hot all at the same time. Sasuke slid his tongue across Sai's and Sai felt it slide deep into his throat, Sasuke separated from Sai and kissed his forehead.

"Have fun," he said, as he walked away. Sai's face was completely red. _What…just happened here,_ he asked himself. Sai opened the door and ran to Naruto's house, his hand still touching his lips. _Sasuke is so weird and an idiot! Why'd he kiss me like that?! Now I'll be thinking about it all day, _Sai said as he walked up to Naruto's door. He knocked on it a couple of times but no answer came.

The door creaked open; someone grabbed him, and pulled him inside. Sai was bombarded with confetti and all sorts of knick-knacks the moment he stepped in.

"Uh…what's this for?" he wondered.

"It's a get happy quick party," Naruto answered. Sai looked up and saw that everyone was there (all the boys anyway). He couldn't help but turn red at how thoughtful everyone was. It was a nice gesture but it wasn't like he could tell any of them about it.

Naruto pulled Sai in a bit more and the party started. Iruka took Sai's 6things and put them in another room while Naruto set up a game of Mahjong. Sai didn't quite understand the concept of Mahjong so it was no surprise when he kept losing.

"This game is rigged," Sai complained.

"I think you just suck at it," Kakashi-sensei suggested.

"What do you know? You're probably older than this game."

"But I'm not the one who keeps popping up at the lingerie store."

"I don't care if you are my sensei you say one more word and I swear I'm going to kill you." Sai had grabbed Kakashi-sensei by his collar and was about ready to slice his throat open with a shuriken. Fortunately, no one heard the two of them talking so they didn't really know why Sai was so angry. The entire time Neji was staring at Sai, something wasn't quite right about him. Of course, he didn't know what but by the end of their little games he was going to find out. the next thing Naruto had planned was a ramen eating contest, which Naruto, of course, won.

Sai fell onto the couch exhausted, Naruto had made them plat truth or dare, shoji, poker, black jack, tag, hide-and-seek, Shiritori, duck-duck-goose, and a scavenger hunting game. Sai was completely drained but Naruto was ready to do more.

"Tired," he sighed.

"Naruto, can be quite energetic when it comes to games," Neji said.

"Hi Neji, I never did get the chance to say hello to you properly."

"No problem, but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second."

"Okay sure, let's go in the kitchen."

"Isn't Naruto in there? Nope, he fell asleep on the floor." Neji pointed to Naruto sleeping on the floor, he was using Kiba as a pillow. Sai wanted to know how he crashed so quickly. Neji said that he gave him some espresso to quiet him down. With someone already as energetic as Naruto something like an espresso had the opposite effect on him. Sai managed to pass the sleeping bodies of everyone and made it safely into the kitchen. Neji handed him some tea and sat down at the table.

"I wanted to ask you something but I wasn't quite sure of it myself," Neji said.

"What is it?" Sai asked him, as he cooled his tea down.

"That mark on your neck it's from Sasuke, isn't it?" Sai froze when he heard Neji mention Sasuke, no one was supposed to know but how did he know. Could someone have seen Sasuke, there was no way that happened.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Sai said nervously.

"And those marks that you claim to be bug bites…they're hickeys right?" Neji asked.

"Th-That's not it."

"And that day when you couldn't go to the movies with Naruto and them. You were probably suffering from having sex for the first time right?"

"N-No, I wasn't."

"And the reason why you're always so scared is because you think Sasuke is going to show up and force you to do it with him right?"

"No way!"

"The reason why you're so depressed now, is because of Sasuke, isn't it?"

"Shut up Neji!" Sai was shaking and his eyesight was getting blurry. How could Neji have figured everything out? He was careful to make sure no one knew, he **was** extremely careful.

"Sai, I won't tell anyone but if you want…you could move in with me for a little while," Neji said.

"Um…that's not really an option for me but thanks for the invitation though," replied Sai.

"Also, if you need any advice about how to have a great time in bed you should call me for that as well."

"W-What?! You've done it with someone!?"

"And on numerous occasions too."

"What?!"

"Do I really look that much like a goody too shoes? I mean, I'm more sex crazed than anyone I know. I may not act like it but when I find a target you better watch out."

"Really, but…who are you doing that sort of thing with?"

"He's the one being used as a pillow." Neji pointed to Kiba and Sai couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just what is wrong with all of the boys in this village?

"This is to much. What else do you know about me?" Sai asked Neji.

"Your first time Sasuke forced you to do it but part of the way you kind of enjoyed it. He likes making you wear ladies underwear and you're a bit of a masochist. Not to mention that Sasuke is extremely jealous of Naruto and is overly protective of you," Neji answered.

"That's unbelievable!"

"Like I said, when it comes to things concerned with this. I know."

"I see… well then, p-please take care of me Neji-sempai." This was certainly the most oddest, stress filled conversation he'd ever had before.

**Meanwhile Back at Sai's house with a very lonely and bored Sasuke…**

Sasuke was certainly bored out of his mind. He was just about ready to shoot himself. Without Sai around he didn't know what to do, without Sai sleeping next to him he didn't want to sleep. _I really did base my entire life around that boy. How pathetic is that,_ Sasuke asked himself.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. When he noticed something on the ground, the invitation to the sleepover party. He picked it up and read it; only two lines caught his attention.

Super Awesome Amazing **Naruto **Ramen Sleepover and Part Place: **Naruto's house**.A little flip in his head suddenly turned on. _Oh HELL NO!!_ he thought to himself. He was officially ticked off. For all the times for his selective hearing to not work it had to be now. He was going over there, whether Sai wanted him to or not. He was going to be dead. Sasuke swore that no matter what he was going to make it so that Sai couldn't walk for the next three weeks!

Back At Naruto's House…

Sai was sipping his tea and chatting with Neji when a sudden chill went through his body.

"Something wrong?" Neji asked him

"I feel like I've just been targeted," answered Sai.

"…"

"It's probably nothing though."

"Yeah, you'd like to think that wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The last time I felt like that Kiba made sure that I wouldn't be able to walk for the next two days. In other words, when a young uke in a relationship feels like that…the seme must be seriously ticked and is just about ready to pounce."

O-O!! _I'm dead,_ Sai thought.

A/N: So how did you like it? Did I do good? DID I? I hope you all continue to take care of me as the sub-writer for this story. Suika Watermelon will be back soon with another update for you.


	12. Unstable Much?

Title: Snake Bite Rated: M Chapter 12

A/N: All right readers, you're still stuck with me, Suika Watermelon for another story. Sorry, it took so long, school shopping and all that nonsense. I will try to do my best and fill in for Black Otaku Writer. She's a bit moody lately, one day she feels like writing and then she completely gives up all hope the next day. However, she did give me an idea on how to continue the story. Thanks for waiting!

Chapter 12: Unstable Much?!

Sai thought about what Neji said, the more he thought the more unsteady he was. If Sasuke came over then there would be trouble and possibly someone might end up dead. Then there was the fact that Sasuke was an oversexed maniac bent on making Sai do whatever he wanted. For the love of Pete, was there no end to his torture?!

"Pacing like that will only make it worse," Neji advised.

"What do you suggest, stand here and wait for the impending doom to befall me?!" Sai shouted angrily at him.

"That was poetic."

"Could you try to be serious, my life is in danger here?"

"Your life is fine, your ass on the other hand…not so much."

"Will you stop teasing me?!"

"Look, when you get stressed you get…I can't believe I'm having this conversation. You get tight when you get stressed, so relaxation is the key here. Take deep breaths and it'll be over before you know it."

"Is that coming from experience?"

"Hell no I was fine and ready to go. Kiba, on the other hand, such a nervous dog."

"What the hell kind of relationship are you two running?"

"The kind where I get sex when I want to, or I get very nasty."

"What the…I'm going to the bathroom."

**Author:** Don't do it Sai, it's a danger zone!!

Back with Sasuke…

_I'm going to kill him. No, I'm going to screw him until he can't even think straight. Even though I said he could go I wasn't really aware of who would be there. But he should have told me so this is in no way my fault! I refuse to feel guilty about this!!_ Sasuke thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to find Sai. He didn't care if Naruto was in the room or not, he'd screw him with everyone watching. Sasuke tilted his head to the left; a faint smell of fear infused sweat filled his nose. A smirk ran across his face.

"Got you," Sasuke said smiling.

Back with Sai in the bathroom…

Sai tried everything he could think of to calm himself down. It wasn't like he was nervous, he wasn't scared, he was just…a little…a tad bit…insecure. In no way shape or form was that scared or nervous, it was simply just insecurity…period. Sai didn't know why but if he thought about what was about to happen he was kind of anticipating it. An anticipation of delight and wanting, maybe that was his masochist side surfacing again.

Come to think of it, Sai and Sasuke hadn't really done anything lately. If you don't count the flower mission, which was three days ago. Usually Sasuke liked to toy with him but he was getting oddly possessive. Why did he hate Naruto so much? Bits and pieces of Sasuke's angry outburst began to come together in his head. Naruto was a key factor in Sasuke's anger…was it because Sasuke was jealous of Naruto? That wasn't it, who'd be jealous of an idiot like Naruto?

"I was," Sai said, a sense of sadness sweeping over him. He knew how Sasuke felt but not completely. He really did sort of, maybe, kind of, remotely liked Sasuke. Sai shook his head, an attempt to clear his mind. What was he thinking? This was stupid, Sasuke didn't really care about him that much. He only said those things to get Sai in bed. They were all just lies.

Lies he wanted so badly to believe in.

- - - - - - - -

Sai opened the door and his eyes grew wide with fear. Sasuke was there, his eyes were seething with anger, and the way he looked, it was sadistic, almost that of a devil.

"S-Sasuke…" Sai found himself being propelled into the wall, his cheek stung. Sasuke had slapped him, he had slapped him hard. Hard enough that it sent him flying. Sasuke was covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"Found you, you naughty little boy," Sasuke grinned. Sai was scared, Sasuke was even angrier than before. Then anything he had seen before. It was terrifying.

"Sasuke, calm down, I can explain, I…" Another slap, this time it sent him flying into the wall. It hurt, his whole body hurt. The mark on his neck was on fire; it was like it was just as angry as Sasuke.

Sasuke pinned Sai's arms to the floor and kissed him. Inserting his tongue in his mouth, it was such a long kiss Sai almost passed out form oxygen deprivation.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, please stop," Sai begged. Sasuke wasn't listening, his rage, his blind rage was the only thing that made sense to him now. He grabbed Sai by his hair and dragged him outside.

Neji, of course, "conveniently" had something to do at home so he was nowhere to be seen. (rolls eyes).

Sai felt his body slam into the softness of the bed. But it wasn't as soft as he would like. Sasuke quietly walked in and slowly closed the door behind him. The clicking of the lock on the door was the only sound that could be heard at the time.

"I'm going to do you until you can't move anymore. If you want to get away from me so bad then go ahead. However, I'm going to kill you form the inside out," Sasuke smirked. Sai tried to crawl away but the sheets were entangling him.

"Stop it!" Sai shouted, Sasuke grabbed Sai's hair again and slammed his head into a pillow.

"Shut up," Sasuke said angrily. It wasn't a shout, more like a command of an angry master. Sai held back tears and took a deep breath, he was scared. His whole body was shaking. He felt Sasuke's body loom over him, the heat he was giving off was making Sai sweat. Sasuke ripped open the back of the t-shirt that he was wearing.

"Sasuke I said I was sorry. We don't have to do this," Sai pleaded, his attempt at calming Sasuke down.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke shouted. His voice was full of so much rage Sai felt like he was going to murder him. Such a pure essence of anger was almost inhuman. Sasuke flipped him over, exposing his now bare chest to him.

"You like it like this don't you? Don't worry, I'll kill you nice and slow Sai. Nice and slow, after I devour you, I'll kill you nice and slow." Sai felt Sasuke's tongue on his chest, licking him all over. Avoiding the nipples on purpose. Just the feel of it was making him burn up. Sasuke stopped and stroked his nipples, he pushed down on the m hard. Sai yelped out in pain. Was he trying to crush his ribs or something?

"Sasuke that hurts," Sai said. Another slap on the face, Sai turned away. He was not going to cry, he was not going to cry. Oh hell, that really hurt he is so going to cry. Tears began falling down from his eyes, they wouldn't stop and he didn't want them to.

Sasuke paused, what was he doing? He got so angry at Sai and he even hurt him. Sasuke got up from the bed and sluggishly walked out. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, allowing the coldness to cool him down. He really was a monster. Hurting the person he liked the most like that, he wasn't even with him out of his own will. Sasuke buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

He cried like a child, like a child who had never cried since the day he was born.

A/N: Quite a confusing turn of events huh? To make up for my lack of updating it more quickly I did two chapters, just for all of you. Please comment them both, I beg thee!


	13. Raise Thy Hand If Ye Be Confused

Rated: M Title: Snake Bite Chapter 13

A/N: So it's me again, Suika Watermelon, sorry about not putting up that other chapter. My computer crashed before I could load it up and of course I was crying because my computer crashed. But thankfully I was able to get a new one, courtesy of my job. Well here we go lucky number 13, hope you like it.

Chapter 13: Raise Thy Hand If Ye Be Confused

Sai looked up, Sasuke was gone. He left but Sai had been crying so hard that his vision was to blurry for him to notice. He got up and reached for the door. Then he stopped. Sasuke could be there. What was it about Sasuke that Sai didn't understand? They could do a whole lot more things if Sasuke would just let him into his head more. He didn't really care about being in Sasuke's head but where did he want to be in Sasuke exactly? Was it just childish selfness or was it something else?

Sai heard something beyond the door. It was a strange sound, like a baby. The crying of a baby, not even crying. Wailing.

Sai flung open the door and found Sasuke sitting across from him, his head buried in his hands. He was silent but he didn't look up.

"Sasuke, you okay?" Sai asked him.

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Why? Why are you still here? Don't you hate me yet?"

"Didn't I say that I sort of like you? Why would I be mad at something like this?" Sasuke looked up at Sai and stretched out his hand to touch him. Sai immediately jolted back. He didn't mean to, it was a conditioned response for some reason. Sasuke smirked and ran his hand through his hair.

"I knew it, you're such a liar."

"That wasn't…" Sai began, he couldn't actually tell him what was really the cause of his reaction. That would make the situation worse, way worse.

"If you want me to leave and never come back, then say it."

"What?"

"Say that you hate me, you say that then…I'll leave you alone." Sai felt hurt for some reason. Just what was that supposed to mean? He suddenly felt pissed off, he had never been this angry before. SMACK!

The imprint of Sai's hand found a place on Sasuke's left cheek, he smiled. This was it; he was going to be alone again very soon.

"You idiot! Just what do you think you're doing! You can't just come in here, bite me, screw me, make me buy ladies underwear and then leave! That's irresponsible! Take some responsibility for your actions! I'm not going to let you go anywhere! Not unless I know you're coming back to me, I want to be with you. I really want to, just…don't be so angry all the time. Tell me what's wrong, talk to me and maybe I…" Sasuke cut him off with a finger placed lightly on his lips.

"You…just what makes you, forgive me every time?" Sasuke asked him, pulling his finger off the boys lips.

"Because I might kind of…maybe love you."

"What?"

"I'm not saying it again and you can't make me!"

"Well then, what should we do now? I guess I've been a very bad seme, it's uke's turn to punish me. I'm at you command. Tell me what you want and I'll do whatever it is," Sasuke cooed.

"Whatever…I want?"

"That's right," Sasuke said as he kissed the side of Sai's neck.

"I want you to answer any of my questions I ask you."

"Okay." Sasuke was kissing his shoulder now.

"And don't get so angry, if you're mad just pull me aside and talk to me about it."

"Fine, anything else?" He was now sliding his hand up Sai's bare chest.

"I want you to finish…what you started." Sasuke had pushed Sai back onto the bed with out him realizing it.

"As you wish, tell me how I can please you tonight." Sasuke kissed Sai's neck. Letting him moan and groan as he proceeded to give him hickies. He gently ran his hands through Sai's hair, feeling how hot he was.

"Sasuke, I want you to kiss me," Sai said.

"Is that all?" wondered Sasuke.

"Those hands of yours, everything about you. Touch me everywhere with them." Sasuke smirked as his lips met with Sai's. Their tongues communicated everything they wanted to say. Sasuke forced the kiss to come to an end and noticed how hard Sai had gotten. He was panting like a dog in heat.

A smirk ran across his face and he caressed Sai's nipples. Licking them, rubbing them, sucking them until Sai begged him to do something else.

"What else should I do?" Sasuke asked a red faced Sai.

"Anything, make me feel good!" Sai begged. He had completely lost himself, drowned in his own lustful desire. Sasuke slid a hand down to the boy's hips as he kissed him more. Making him moan with each second. The kisses were a nice distraction; the boy didn't even notice that he was now completely naked in front of Sasuke.

"Sai, tell me you want it," Sasuke said.

"I…want it, I want you." Sasuke wanted to torture him more but he was too far-gone, there was really no point. Sasuke kissed Sai, distracting him from what he was about to do.

"Sai, you remember that time I took you to the hotel?" Sasuke asked him.

"A…little," Sai panted, the thought of Sasuke touching him was beginning to make him lose his touch with reality.

"A little huh? Well then, I'll do you so much that you never forget it." Sasuke didn't know why, but for some reason that little comment made him a bit angry. He didn't remember drugging him that night so he should have remembered. No matter, with the state he was in Sasuke would actually be able to do half the things he wanted to him. Sai jolted when he suddenly felt what Sasuke was doing, he sprang up and pulled the other boys hair.

"Sto…ahn, Sasuke…this sort of thing is…" Sai was so red that Sasuke thought he looked like a tomato. The sound of Sasuke sucking him made Sai feel something he couldn't quite name. It was embarrassing but it wasn't like he wanted him to stop.

"Sasuke, if…you keep…doing that…I'm going to…" Sai pleaded.

"I don't care, you taste pretty good anyway so it's not that big of an issue for me," Sasuke said. Which pissed Sai off, he didn't know why but it did. So when Sai closed his legs together and hit Sasuke he met Sasuke's angry gaze with a glare that far outdid his.

"Whatever, I'm just going to move on," Sasuke said. He flipped Sai over and kissed the boys shoulders. He licked his back and as Sai was moaning he shoved a finger up his ass. Which might have caused a shriek, but it wasn't from Sai, he swears it wasn't.

"Take..it out, I don't like it," Sai whined, burying his face in the pillow.

"Bear with it for a minute, if I don't do this you might end up being worse off," replied Sasuke, as he shoved another finger in to Sai.

"I don't care…take it out!" Sasuke shoved another finger into him. All Sai could do now was pant and moan more, a sound that Sasuke welcomed.

"C-Cumming…pull out!"

"Not yet, what's wrong…you did it before right?"

"I don't like it…I don't want to unless Sasuke's inside me." Sai's face turned an embarrassing red when he said it. That was the first time he would willingly say something like that. Sasuke smirked, this was going to be good.

"Well then, I don't want to keep you waiting…come here," Sasuke pulled Sai up into a kiss. He positioned himself with his back on the wall and Sai sitting in between his legs. As the kiss continued he picked Sai up.

"You want it so bad, then put it in yourself," Sasuke challenged. The look he gave off was devious but it was also very much infatuated with Sai. Sai bit his lip and glared at Sasuke. _This guy is a full-bred pervert,_ he thought to himself. Sai gulped and picked himself up, he had never done this sort of thing before. In a way he already knew what he was supposed to do but he was surprised when Sasuke's cock slid into him.

"Ah…Sasuke…nngh…I can't…not all the way," Sai panted.

"What do you mean? You always take all of me…just…like…this." Sasuke grabbed Sai's ass and shoved it down causing Sai's voice to turn into a shout.

"Do you want me to move now?" Sasuke asked him.

"You're such a pervert," Sai complained.

"You're no saint yourself." Sasuke kissed Sai and as he did be moved Sai's hips. Sai found it hard to breathe; he couldn't kiss and do this sort of thing at the same time. His panting and moaning was making him confused. Sai didn't know what top feel or what to do but his body sure as hell did.

"Sasuke…harder, do it harder," Sai coaxed.

"Looks like you're feeling pretty good," smirked Sasuke.

"Ah…Ahn…AHHHH!" Sai kind of liked being like this Sasuke, for a brief moment Sasuke was all his. All of him was his to claim. It felt nice.

"You can't quit now, I'll do you until you fall asleep," Sasuke said.

- - - - - - -

**Hours upon hours later…**

Sai was drained, he could hardly walk, he could barely stand. He was running on fumes now. Why he even came to this stupid ninja meeting in the first place was beyond him. Tsunade had called all the shinobi in for some big meeting about some dumb war with some stupid village with a stupid name, The Village of the Bubbles. Who was the genius that named that town?

"Hello Sai, you don't look so good," Naruto said. Sai didn't even have the energy to wave…he managed a grunt but the grunt sounded more of someone mumbling a death curse.

"It's called the sickness of the heart," Neji interrupted. Sai glared at Neji.

"And where were you yesterday?"

"Business."

"Business, at midnight?"

"Yeah, it was called in order of saving my life from the crazed seme but seeing the condition you're in he must be feeling all right. Where is he anyway?"

"Sleeping like a baby at home."

"Aw, ask me if you need any advice."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"You mean what's right with me."

"Absolutely nothing," Kiba added, he had overheard the conversation.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to put you on a deprivation so bad that your dead great grandchildren will remember it." _Oh god, why…why must you test me so_, Sai thought to himself with tears in eyes. This was going to be one hell of a year.

A/N: Phew, glad this thing is over! Well then, since we don't have any more suggestions I guess I'll have to find a good wrap up story. Black Otaku Writer wanted to apologize to Gaara's Whore for making her suggestion so long…it sort of took a life of it's own. As for the last story Black Otaku Writer has decided to write it…as for how to end it…we don't know yet. But if you wish to save this impending doom from happening then send suggestions or Snake Bite must die!


	14. Magazine Says: No Sex EVER!

Rated: M Title: Snake Bite Chapter 14: Magazine Says: NO SEX….EVER! (O-O)

**A/N:** Okay guys so I'm back, I did something stupid to my arm, which made it practically impossible for me to type for a while. I mean, everyone falls down the stairs and breaks their wrists…right? Anyway, I think Suika Watermelon did a good job of being my replacement what do you guys think? Sorry about the wait, I also lost the jump drive all my stories were on. Sorry about that.

Magazine Says: No Sex…EVER (O-O)

It was rare for Sai to think about sex. It was rare for Sai to even think about doing it with Sasuke but he was so incredibly bored. Not the sort of bored that you could cure by doing something random, it was more of a physical sexual bored. It was hot and he hadn't seen Sasuke in three days.

"Maybe I should talk to Naruto…but wait, that would piss him off and possibly put my ass in a world of pain and I am just not ready for that," Sai said to himself. The more Sai thought about it the more Sai felt frustrated.

They had just had a major breakthrough then Sasuke had upped and disappeared. How rude was that? Sai sighed and let the aura of boredom that surrounded him take over.

"Damn that Sasuke," Sai said.

"Nice to see that you miss me," Sasuke said. Sai jumped once he heard Sasuke's voice. Sasuke had come in through the window and was now looming over him. Sasuke looked a bit different to Sai.

"Did you get a haircut…or get taller?" Sai asked him.

"Maybe…maybe not," answered Sasuke. Sai was beginning to feel nervous. Usually when Sasuke came over he acted like some oversexed maniac that would pounce on him in a matter of minutes. _I wonder if something might be wrong_, Sai thought to himself. Sasuke was about to walk away from him when Sai grabbed his shirt. Sasuke looked back to see if there was something that Sai wanted to tell him.

"Um...uh…maybe, today we could…um…" Sai began. It took every bone in Sasuke's body to keep him from attacking Sai at that moment. He looked absolutely perfect. Red from blushing, embarrassed voice, shy eyes, and a vulnerable attitude…it was perfect.

"Sai, sorry but…I can't hold back any more," Sasuke said. He grabbed Sai's outstretched hand and dragged him inside the bedroom where Sai met with the sheets head on. Sasuke was on top of him with a smile on his face. Sai recognized that smile, that devious sadistic smile.

"You tricked me!" Sai shouted.

"No I didn't, you just assumed that," Sasuke said.

"I hate you!"

"I love you too." Sasuke licked the inside of Sai's ear and waited for the boy to moan. It never took very long for Sai to cry out, he was sensitive after all. Sasuke kissed Sai's neck until it displayed all the hickeys he had given him. Sai was feeling hot; he sort of liked it when Sasuke kissed his neck. It felt good.

"Hey Sai…" Sasuke said.

"What is it?" wondered Sai.

"Try saying I love you…it'll make this feel even better."

"I don't want to."

"Fine then...I'll just have to make you say it." Sai gulped when he heard Sasuke say that. Sasuke flipped Sai over, exposing his back. Sasuke slid a hand under his shirt, searching for his nipples. When he found them he caressed them until Sai begged for him to stop.

"Feel like saying it yet?" Sasuke asked him. Sai answered by biting his lip. There was no way he would say it. He couldn't. Even though he had said it before it was more embarrassing every time he said it.

"Fine, I know what to do to make you talk," Sasuke said. Sasuke ripped off Sai's pants and then slipped him out of his underwear. He licked two of his fingers and shoved them inside of Sai. Sai let out a yelp, which later turned into a barrage of moans and groans.

"Stop! You know I don't like it when you put your fingers in," Sai said.

"Then I suggest you say that you love me," Sasuke said.

"You're mean!"

"You're cute." Sasuke licked Sai's cheek as the boy moaned some more. He could feel Sasuke's fingers moving around inside of him. Stretching him to make room for even more. Sai moaned when he felt a third finger slip into him.

"Are you going to say it yet?" Sasuke asked him.

"No…never!" Sai shouted.

"Fine then, I'm coming in."

"Whah?" Sasuke spread open Sai's legs and pushed into him. He was hot and tight. Sai's body needed constant attention, or else it would turn into the body of a virgin. Either way, Sasuke didn't mind much.

"You're really tight today. No sex for three days must make you turn into a virgin," Sasuke said.

"Shut up, stop touching me," Sai begged.

"Today, should I tie your hands back or maybe, I should pierce your nipples today. I have so many wonderful things I can do to this body of yours."

"Stop!"

"As a masochist, you should be more ecstatic. I'd stop if you'd just say three…little…words." Sai didn't want to say it. That only meant that Sasuke would win. He hated this side of Sasuke, especially when Sasuke knew he was a bit of a masochist.

"I love you, okay? I said it, let me go."

"Sorry, your time expired. Besides, I promise I'll do you gently. I can always tie you up the next time I want to eat you," Sasuke said, licking Sai's neck and lightly biting into it.

"Nnh." Sai's moaning was the only thing that kept Sasuke going. If Sai didn't want it so much why did he have to moan? His moaning obviously meant that he liked it.

"Hey…say that you want it," Sasuke ordered.

"Whah? I don't want to," Sai whined.

"If you don't say it, then I won't move. I'll leave you like this. I wonder how long you can take it. This lewd body of yours is always in need of stimulation." Sasuke was smirking. He liked it when he bossed Sai around, his expression was so cute. He looked at Sai while he was contemplating his options.

"I..I…" _KNOCK! KNOCK!_ Sai looked towards the direction of the door, completely forgetting what he was about to say.

"Who…the hell…is that?" Sasuke was completely pissed off now. Sai was just about to say it and the whole thing had gotten messed up. Sasuke was definitely going to kill whoever was behind that door.

"Sasuke, if I don't answer it. Someone's going o come in," Sai said. Sasuke removed himself from Sai and pouted in the corner of the room.

"Sakura?" Sakura was standing in frnt of Sai with Ino holding a magazine to his face.

"What is this?" he asked them. Sakura smiled and Ino smiled.

"Guess what?" Ino asked.

"What?"

"We just heard that Iruka-sensei is dating one of the other sensei's. Only problem is his partner only seems to be in it for sex," Sakura whispered.

"What does this have to do with me…and this magazine?" Sai asked them. The two exchanged smirks and barged in.

"Sai…we are not men, we are girls," Ino said.

"Meaning…we're not stupid. The hickeys, the complaining, the soreness, and your recent trips to the underwear store…" Sakura said.

"You have got yourself a sex-crazed maniac for a lover."

"Uh…" Sai had no words; they hadn't figured everything out he hoped.

"So we brought this magazine for a self-help guide for you. We can't have our poor Sai's heart crushed. Read this, the next time your she-devil of a lover comes over," Ino demanded.

"But…" Sai was completely swept away by the content of this conversation.

"Read it! Open it right now and read it!" shouted Sakura. Sai sighed and opened the magazine to the Q & A portion. There was one story that stuck out to him. This girl or guy's lover only came over for sex. Every single time they met it was sex this and sex that. Sai could feel his face turn red as he read the story. Then he skipped down to the solution.

"_If all he/she wants out of you is time in the bedroom then they are obviously not that much into you. Try this; tell your lover no sex for at least a month. If they break up with you before the month is over then you know that they're not in it for the long haul. Good luck!"_

Sai was dumbfounded, this stupid magazine was actually helpful. He closed the magazine and gave it back to Ino and Sakura.

"Thanks for the help guys but I'm fine…really," he said as he waved goodbye.

"No problem, be careful with that she-witch of yours," Ino said.

"Next we have to stop be Iruka-sensei's house," added Sakura.

"You're right. Let's go!" The two ran off and Sai closed the door. Standing behind him was Sasuke, he seemed rather pleased that they were gone. Sai however, was pissed off. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sai and rested them on his hips.

"Let's have some fun now," he cooed.

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME FOR ONE ENTIRE MONTH!"

"What?!"

"If you so much as even make a move on me I swear to God it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"What?!" Sai changed his clothes and said that he was going grocery shopping. Leaving Sasuke dumbfounded.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**A/N: **Poor Sasuke looks like he won't be getting any for a while. I feel sad for him in a way. Sort of…maybe…not really. Again, really sorry it took me forever. Had some crap going on in the real world…please leave reviews. They're the only reminders I have to write another chapter. I love all of everyone's suggestions and I will use every single one…I promise. If you have a special request for out stupid couple tell yours truly and I will see what I can do. Buh-bye!


	15. Where Art Thou?

Rated: M.............Title: Snake Bite...............Chapter 15: Sex, Where Art Thou?

A/N: Sorry guys, it took so long but I had a whole bunch of stuff going on but it's over now. I got a break from work so I can update these for you. Everyone who reads this should leave a review or something, my goal is to crack 200! I jus love hearing people's comments so you should review, no matter what! Or I'll get mad and take my anger out on Sai XD!

Sex, Where Art Thou?

Sai was cranky and he had no idea why. This no sex thing was starting to frustrate him to the point of madness. It had only been two weeks since the last time he had seen Sasuke. He had guessed that since there was no sex Sasuke had completely dumped him. Maybe that was why he felt lonely as well.

"Is Sai okay?" Sakura asked Naruto. He had been glaring at practically everyone he had come into contact with for an entire week. Practically everyone in the village was scared of him at this point.

"I don't know but I don't want to go near him," Naruto answered. Sai looked at Naruto, this was all his fault. It just had to be that stupid blonde idiots fault. He sighed, how childish to blame someone else for something so trivial.

"I'm going home," Sai said angrily and stomped back to his place.

Meanwhile Back with Sasuke…

It was clear to everyone on Sasuke's team that he was pissed. He had already killed six ninjas for no reason at all and refused to call any of them by name. They were either: split personality girl, bad teeth boy, and anger issues guy. Sasuke hadn't gotten any from Sai since he had read that stupid magazine.

A month? Was he serious, there was no way Sasuke could hold out for that long. He was way to possessive for that. Sasuke noticed a bird and threw a kunai at it, instantly killing the poor thing. He looked at its dead body and thought of something that made him feel depressed. He announced that he was leaving and wouldn't be back until a few days later.

Sasuke didn't care anymore, he had to have Sai. He needed him right now. Just thinking about Sai was enough to make him hard at this point, a trait that he had grown to hate. It didn't matter to Sasuke anymore; he'd find Sai and do him for a week straight if he had to.

"If he wasn't so damn cute then I wouldn't have this problem," Sasuke grumbled.

Back with Sai…

Sai was going crazy. He really wanted to touch Sasuke right about now. He had always thought that sex with Sasuke was a bad thing but now he was pining for it. Sai took off his clothes and climbed into bed. Sasuke liked it when he slept nude, now it was a daily routine for him when he went to bed. As Sai closed his eyes and put his head down on the pillow he could smell the lingering scent of Sasuke. His face grew red and his cheeks filled with embarrassment as he reached in between his legs.

He remembered what Sasuke had done to him. His fingers caressing him, his tongue licking him, his sweet voice. Sai started stroking himself, calling out Sasuke's name as he did. He kept going until he had exploded into his hand. He stared at the cum stained hand and sighed. It didn't feel right if it wasn't Sasuke.

"You're the one who said no sex, yet you're jacking off while shouting my name." _Oh gawd, oh gawd,_ Sai thought frantically. He gulped as he looked in the direction of the voice. Sasuke was staring at him, a smile clearly visible on his face, a devilish smile.

"It's not what you think!" Sai shouted, his face red from embarrassment.

"Really, then what do I think? Want me to tell you? I think that you've been jacking off while thinking of me doing you. Sai, you're such a stupid little boy," Sasuke said, slowly walking towards the bed.

"No, I'm not."

"You are, you don't get it. Your body needs constant attention; it needs to feel loved at least once or twice a day. You crave me, you desire me just as much as I crave and desire you." Sasuke had neared the edge of the bed. Slowly crawling towards Sai, who still had the sheets, pulled over his chest.

"That's not true," Sai protested.

"It is true because I know you. Remember that mark on your neck? I bit you, that means I own you, you're mine, and as something that is mine, it's my job to know you inside and out," Sasuke cooed.

"You're lying!"

"Am I? Then why are you getting such a hard on just from the sound of my voice?" Sasuke asked, whispering into the boy's ear. Sai shivered, he had missed this voice. It felt so good to hear it that his body reacted on its own. Sasuke lightly placed a hand on Sai's chest, waiting for him to let go of the sheets. When he did, he lightly pushed the boy down and loomed over him like a shadow.

"You look so cute right now. I missed you a whole bunch. However, I think you need to be punished for making me suffer this way. You're lucky that I love you so much. So Sai, what do you want to do? Will you take your punishment like a good little boy?" Sasuke asked him, trailing his finger lightly over the boy's chest, causing Sai to let out a slight moan.

"O-Okay, I-I'll take my punishment," Sai said nervously.

"Good boy, now…why don't you show me how you satisfy yourself without me." Sai's face turned red, Sasuke smirked and removed the sheets from the bed. Staring at Sai's erect self and the poor boys embarrassment.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you excited, you look like it. Come on Sai, take your punishment," Sasuke demanded. Sai gulped and started touching his cock again. Stroking it while he closed his eyes tightly, trying to distract himself. _Sasuke's looking at me, he's looking at me doing such a thing,_ he thought.

"Open your eyes," Sasuke demanded. Sai did like he was told and opened them, meeting Sasuke's stare headfirst. His face turned red and he quickly looked at the floor but Sasuke demanded that he look at him. He kept stroking himself until he could feel himself cumming again. In a matter of seconds he had cum onto his hand again, bits of the cum sticking to his chest.

"Satisfied yet?" Sasuke asked him.

"N-No, I'm not," Sai admitted.

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"P-Please Sasuke…."

"Oh, that's right, we can't have sex for a month and it's only been a couple of weeks."

"S-Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked and looked at Sai, he was too cute. Sasuke crawled over to Sai with his tongue hanging out like a snake's. Sai opened his mouth and Sasuke quickly slipped his tongue inside. He collided with Sai's tongue, his throat, everything inside of his mouth. As he kissed him Sai unexpectedly came once again. His face turned red as Sasuke separated from him, looking at the white that had managed to get on his clothes.

"That's fine, since I'm taking them off anyway. Now, put your ass in the air," he demanded. Sai's face turned even redder and he did like Sasuke wanted. Sasuke placed a hand on Sai's ass, noticing the boy shiver in ecstasy at the mere touch of him. A thought ran through his head and he smiled. Instead of licking him he slapped Sai's ass and was a bit surprised when Sai reacted with a moan. He slapped it again and Sai let out a loud moan once again.

"I told you that your body needs constant attention. You like getting spanked by me?" Sasuke asked him. Sai bit the sheets; he didn't want to answer that.

"Unless I get an answer I refuse to continue," Sasuke threatened. Sai gasped and looked back at Sasuke, he was dead serious.

"Y-Yes, I do, I like it," he answered nervously.

"Good boy," Sasuke said, plunging a finger into Sai's twitching hole. He didn't have time to prepare him, he didn't want to. After all, they'd have time for that later. Right now all he wanted was for Sai to feel him thrusting deep inside of him. With one thrust he shoved his cock into Sai's ass, causing the boy to jolt. He began thrusting slowly and then picked up the pace, stroking Sai's cock along with the thrusts.

"Does it feel good?" Sasuke asked him.

"Ah…good…ahn…really good…m-more…d-deeper," Sai begged. Sasuke smirked and pulled out of Sai, much to the other boy's protests. Sai looked back at a rather devilish looking Sasuke.

"You want it so bad? Then put it in yourself. I want you to ride me," he cooed, licking his nose. Sasuke sat down on the bed, revealing his erect cock. Sai's face turned red, he really didn't want to do it but he didn't want Sasuke to stop. Sai nervously got up from his dog like position and held onto Sasuke's cock as he placed it where his hole was. His face turned redder as he slowly penetrated himself with Sasuke's cock. He felt every part of him slide deeper and deeper inside of him until he hit Sasuke's thighs with a small slap.

"Now, move for me," Sasuke said, lightly kissing him on the cheek. Sai turned red again and looked at how serious Sasuke was about it. He sighed and lifted himself up and let himself fall back onto Sasuke's cock. He kept doing this for what seemed like an eternity but his moans and groans of pleasure had Sasuke fooled on how much he hated it. Sasuke wanted to thrust deeper inside of Sasuke and grabbed a hold of the boys' waist shoving himself deeper into Sai as he plunged him down even more.

"I can't wait, I want to grind into you until you break apart," he said. Sasuke jumped on top of Sai and thrusted deep into him. With each thrust Sai moaned louder and louder, it was like Sasuke was banging deeper into him each and every time. Nothing felt as good as this. Maybe it was because he was so sexually starved that he couldn't take it anymore but at this moment, Sasuke was incredible.

After an hour of this nonstop action Sasuke came inside of Sai, emptying his cum into him. Sai shivered as he felt the warm liquid fill him to the brim. Sasuke kissed Sai again and pinched his nipples, twisting and pulling them until Sai begged him to stop. Sasuke grabbed Sai's hair and pushed him to the floor, the coldness of the wood caught him by surprise and he let out a light yelp.

"Suck it," he demanded. Sasuke shoved his cock into Sai's view and Sai slowly opened his mouth. Sasuke was sitting on the bed as Sai was on his knees. Sai licked the tip and slowly put the entire cock into his mouth. Bobbing up and down until Sasuke dug into his hair again.

"You're not that good at this are you? Then let me help you," he said. Sasuke shoved Sasuke's head deeper into his cock until he had the entire thing in his mouth. He kept doing this action until Sai had gotten it right.

"Suck me more, a bit harder," Sasuke instructed. Sai closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Lick the tip when you go up, that's it. You're really good at this now." Sasuke dug into Sai's hair.

"I'm gonna cum now, make sure you swallow every last drop," he ordered. Sai kept sucking him until Sasuke shoved him closer into his cock. Sai wasn't the least bit surprised when he felt Sasuke's cum in his mouth. Just like Sasuke wanted he swallowed every last drop. Licking the tip to make sure he had gotten it all.

"That was nice, now it's my turn. Moan loud for me okay?" Sasuke pulled Sai up onto the bed and threw him onto the mattress. Then he started rubbing his cock until he took his member into his mouth. Sai moaned and tried to cover his cries with his mouth but Sasuke was way too good at this. He sucked Sai until he had cum at least twice before letting him go.

Sasuke ordered Sai to stand like a dog and the boy complied. Sasuke gently pressed the boys head down and started licking his twitching hole. All the cum from earlier was beginning to leak out. Sasuke told Sai to grab his ankles and the boy complied. When he had done his job Sasuke plunged his erect self into Sai and waited for the boy to beg him to move.

"Sasuke, please…don't tease me," Sai whined.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he said, playing dumb.

"Sasuke, please cum inside me. Make me cum, I want to cum together with Sasuke."

"So cute." Sasuke started thrusting deep into Sai as the boy held his ankles tightly. He kept thrusting for what seemed like forever until Sai shouted that he was ready to cum.

"Wait a little longer, I want to cum together with you. Isn't that what you want Sai?" Sasuke asked him, as he still thrusted inside of him. With a few more thrusts Sai let out a final moan and came as Sasuke came into him. Sasuke collapsed on top of Sai, who had already collapsed into the bed.

"Sasuke…" Sai began.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you."

"You're just too cute." Sasuke ended the day with a kiss as Sai slowly drifted off to sleep.

Later That Day…

"What?!" Sai had turned pale and his heart stopped.

"It's cute that you think you're off the hook for the no sex thing," Sasuke said.

"But I...we just...Sasuke!"

"Like I told you earlier, as punishment for ordering me to not have sex with you I'm going to do you for two weeks straight. To make up for the time that we lost."

"But we just did it!!!"

"Today, doesn't count," Sasuke said with a smile.

"But I have missions," Sai complained.

"To bad, you brought this on yourself. I want to take a shower, let's go. I haven't fucked you standing up in awhile. Let's remind your body how it's done."

"I don't want to!" Sai protested, making a run for the door. Unfortunately for him Sasuke had already locked it from the inside and grabbed a hold of the boys shoulder.

"Get in the damn shower before I do you in the most torturous way I can imagine," he glared.

"Y-Yes sir," Sai said, feeling a sense of defeat and anger.

"Love you."

"SHUT UP!"

A/N: Wow, that took work to finish. I had to read like seven doujinshi's to get inspired. I hope everyone liked this, I haven't been writing much since I got my stitches out. (Fell of the roof recently and landed in a bush). Hope everyone liked it and remember…REVIEW! Chapter 16 will include a new character…maybe someone getting possessed by an evil brother…but I'm not telling. X3


	16. Love Triangles Are Fun X3

Title: Snake Bite

Rated: M

A/N: Well hello and happy greetings or something like that. So if anyone needs an update I did in fact fall of a roof because…well…um…we'll just say that the author is a klutz and one should leave an abandoned Frisbee alone! I got the funniest review and it put me in such a great mood that I just had to write. Okay, so here we go!!!

Chapter 16: Love Triangles Are Fun

Sai was pretty much in a love daze. He was in a great mood, a little sore but he was still smiling. No one had ever seen him show so much emotion, it was kind of scary in its own way. Of course being locked up in his room with Sasuke for an entire two weeks would cause him to act this way as well. It was more like a love daze born from relief that he was finally out of the house.

"Sai, are you okay?" Sakura asked him.

"Of course, why would you ask that?" Sai wondered.

"Well, you're walking like a newborn horse and you're smiling. Which is kind of creeping the rest of the village out. Do you need to go home?"

"NO!" The sudden outburst caught Sakura off guard making her look at him with a scared and nervous expression and Sai had to think of a lie to try and get her off the subject. He couldn't go back to his house, Sasuke would probably be there. He was in one of his possessive moods again and Sai showing up would mean instant torture. As much as Sai loved Sasuke there was a limit, which Sasuke loved to cross.

"I mean, I've got ants and I had to smoke them out today," he lied.

"Is that why you're so happy? Because you finally got them?" she asked.

"Yup, that's the honest truth."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey guys!" The two ninjas turned around to see a cloud of dust coming towards them, leading the cloud of dust was something yellow that resembled a fox. Sai and Sakura exchanged glances and braced themselves for impact. Sure enough, Naruto knocked the two to the ground babbling about something that he had recently discovered.

"Get off of me you stupid idiot!" Sakura shouted, shoving her foot into the overexcited blonde boys face.

"Guess what?" Naruto asked, recovering from the kick to his face.

"What?" Sai asked him, rubbing his head. Naruto was always excited about something but today he seemed extra excited. Sai was eager to hear what Naruto wanted to say until he realized where he was standing. He was still in plain sight of his front window. Seeing as how Sasuke did it until the early morning he'd probably be awake about now and if he was feeling possessive he would definitely look out the window. Sai quickly looked at his front window and noticed a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him.

"Shut up! Say it over there! Over there!" Sai covered Naruto's mouth and dragged him and Sakura to the ramen shop that Naruto loved so much. He was out of breath but he was safe, at least until he got home. Then he might be in trouble. HUGE trouble! _I'm scared,_ he thought to himself.

"Wow Sai, you ran faster than usual today. I've never seen you this jumpy before," Naruto complimented.

"Never mind that, what were you going to say Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"Right, I discovered a haunted cave."

"A what?"

"A haunted cave, we don't have any missions so I thought it'd be fun if we all went together." Naruto was beaming with happiness while Sakura was fuming mad. Sakura punched Naruto senseless until she gave him a stern lecture about wasting their time. She made an excuse saying that Tsunade needed her and she had other things to worry about. _I guess I should go back home and try to calm down Sasuke. Oh god I hope he isn't mad, _Sai thought.

"You'll go with me right Sai?" Naruto asked him. Sai looked at Naruto, he was in chibi form. Watery eyes, pleading look, the sad music in the background, complete with him sniffling.

"Um…well, I have stuff to do," Sai explained. Naruto started pulling on more of the water works and the sad music was getting louder, and a rain cloud was hovering over his head.

"Really? I thought you wanted to be friends? So much for making bonds, that was all a lie I guess. I feel so betrayed and alone…" Naruto kept going on and on until Sai reluctantly agreed. It was fine as long as Sasuke didn't see, that was his only worry. For today anyway.

"So where is this haunted cave and why is it haunted?" Sai asked Naruto, who was leading the way.

"I just heard that they've been seeing a figure lately. They think it might be an old Akatsuki member, I know all of them aren't dead yet but one of them could have been killed in there and decided to stay. Mainly people are just hearing voices and laughs and seeing all these eyes everywhere," Naruto explained.

"I'm starting to think that it's not a ghost," Sai said under his breath. Out of all the stunts that Sasuke had pulled this would have to be the stupidest. Sai tried to convince Naruto to change his mind but that proved to be useless against the blonde haired idiot.

"If you're scared, don't worry. We're men, so it's okay to cry on my shoulder," he said.

"That's not the point but thanks for the offer," Sai said. Naruto laughed and slapped Sai on the back, they walked into the forest and then the cave. It was rather dark and damp, the typical setup for a creepy cave. _Sasuke better not rape me in the middle of this or I'm going to be pissed. Not like I could do anything to resist anyway but still, _Sai thought. Naruto kept going deeper and deeper into the cave until he was out of sight. Sai had to shout Naruto's name to get his attention but he didn't hear anything.

"That's just great; I'm all alone in a cave. Great job Sai, nothing like getting banged in a creepy cave that echoes," he said aloud. Sai was constantly on his guard now. Sasuke could jump out at any moment; he didn't have much of a chance either. Thanks to Sasuke's overflowing sex drive he still found it difficult to move.

"Damn it Naruto, where the hell are you?" Sai shouted, still nothing but the sound of his own voice echoing in the cave. Sai groaned out of frustration and shouted that he was heading back.

"He can come out when he gets scared, the idiot," Sai said. He looked back and slammed into something that was in front of him. The sudden collision caused Sai to fall back onto the ground, scraping his hand on a piece of rock.

"Ouch, that kind of hurt," Sai complained. He looked up to see who it was, probably Sasuke. What he saw was slightly different then what he had imagined.

"Sasuke, did you get taller?" Sai asked the figure.

"My name's Itachi, and if Sasuke likes you, well…you must be pretty good," he said. Itachi was like an older version of Sasuke but Sai thought he was dead. He remembered Sasuke saying something about it one day. So if Itachi was dead, then what was he doing here?

"It's a ghost that's going to rape me!" Sai shouted, trying to get away. Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed Sai's hair forcing him back to the ground.

"You're kind of cute when you panic like that. It's true I might be feeling a bit under the weather but I'm not fully dead. I can possess anyone I want to and they won't know anything about it. I love my little brother very much you see and well…I also like making him cry too. I wonder how he'd look if I had a little fun with you," Itachi said, stroking Sai's cheek. He was cold and the coldness made Sai shiver.

"If you can possess anyone then, who are you possessing right now? Oh god, don't tell me," Sai said, he had already answered his question. The reason why Naruto kept pressuring Sai to go with him to the cave, he was under the influence of Itachi. Then that means that when Naruto disappeared Itachi must have…

"Get off me!" Sai shouted. Itachi smirked and pinned Sai down, he licked the blood from Sai's hand and kissed it.

"Not yet, I'm not done with you yet. Let me tell you want I'm going to do to you. I'll bang you a few times and then you'll tell Sasuke what I did. However, he's pretty hard headed and he'll think it's Naruto. I know he doesn't like the idea of Naruto having something that's his but either way, I'm still entertained," Itachi said playfully. He placed his hand under Sai's shirt.

"Now be a good little boy and make lots of nice noises for me." Sai tried to crawl away from him but that proved to be useless. _What is up with these brothers and sadism,_ Sai asked himself.

"I can't enjoy myself properly if you keep running away like this. Good thing I brought some rope," Itachi said, rubbing his hand through his hair. He tied Sai's hands behind his back and then his feet. He mounted himself on top of Sai so that he wouldn't be able to get away.

"You're cute, like a scared little rabbit. So cute," Itachi told him. He pressed his lips against Sai's and Sai bit down hard. Itachi smirked and released Sai's lips from his grasp. The little brat had bitten his tongue and it was bleeding, Itachi wiped away the blood and smirked.

"That won't do any good, it'll only egg me on," Itachi said. He ripped Sai's shirt open and began licking his stomach. Sai didn't want to let out his moans but his stomach was the most sensitive part about him. Itachi licked his lips and refused to stop until Sai let out a faint moan.

"You feel good no matter who's doing you, such a slut. I guess you don't love Sasuke as much as you thought," Itachi said. Sai started crying, that wasn't it. It wasn't his fault that his body reacted automatically; Itachi looked so much like Sasuke that he had a hard time telling the difference.

"Stop…please stop," Sai whined.

"Of course I'll stop. After I get done feeling what it's like inside of you," Itachi said, licking his finger.

"STOP IT!"

"Oh shut up."

"SASUKE!!!" That was Sai's last attempt at getting Itachi to stop and calling for help. It worked but only for a little while. Itachi began to undo Sai's pants until something of a menacing aura sprang up from behind him. Itachi turned around to see a rather angry baby brother.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Unless you feel like dying twice get the fuck off of my Sai," Sasuke said angrily, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh fine, I wasn't all that interested anyway. But he sure is a slut getting hard while being raped and I was just about ready to take him from you." Something inside of Sasuke snapped and he found himself pinning Itachi against the wall, a death grip around his nii-san's neck. Sai remembered that Itachi was possessing Naruto and quickly stood between the two.

"Move Sai," Sasuke threatened.

"I can't, even though what he did wasn't right and by the way….never, call me a slut. I get enough verbal abuse from mini you over there. Sasuke, he's dead but he's possessing Naruto. I can't have you kill him. There's still some things you two need to talk about. Well, not the two of you right now but the two of you later. Well, the one with…" Sai began.

"I get it Sai; now move so I can kill him." _Again, he's not listening to me_, Sai thought angrily to himself.

"I said no!" Sai shouted.

"Oh for the love of…fine, I won't kill him," Sasuke caved.

"Good."

"Come on then."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to clean your body thoroughly…until you break."

"Eh?!"

"By the way Sasuke, I thought I'd mention that I'm officially interested in your new boy toy," Itachi teased.

"You are so lucky I can't kill you," Sasuke threatened.

"Cause if you do your lover will get pissed at you."

"That's it! I'm gonna rip your friggin head off your body, you jack ass!" Luckily Sai convinced Sasuke to drop the entire matter. When the two got home however, Sai felt more uncomfortable then usual. Sasuke was checking his body, rather intensely. He noticed the hickey on Sai's stomach and the anger was clearly visible on his face.

"Um…Sasuke…" Sai said nervously.

"Shut up, no talking. The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is moaning."

"Whah?"

"I said I was going to clean you until you break, I wasn't lying."

"Wait a minute!"

"Not listening."

"Sasuke!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Okay so I'm done. It was done a few days ago but I had to correct it and then I lost it. (T~T) But everyone should really thank ShadexLooney they sent me the bestest most funniest review I have ever seen or read. I loved it so much I just had to write. Sorry about the lack of sex drive here but that's what the to be continued was for. Okay, you know the drill…leave reviews, send me messages, show me the love. It might take me awhile to update cause…I seem to have suffered a concussion recently…so yeah, I'll write once I get over it.

Author's Friend: Yes, she is in fact, an idiot.

Author: HEY!


	17. I Don't Share

Title: Snake Bite

Rated: M

A/N: Well, let's review the disaster that is my life. 1) Got a guy friend who wants to date me but there is no way that's happening and now he hates me. 2) Got a college friend who I thought was a good friend who hates me because she "thinks" I scratched her Twilight DVD when everyone knows I did not. 3) College finals are stalking me. 4) I think I've got a crush on my friend…who is a girl, I'd like to think I'm straight.

In short, everyone needs to thank the lovely message I got from Natsumi Takara because without that my motivation would have flown out the window. Sorry, it took so long! If the wait is to long then just send me a message and I'll get inspired real quick. Now…let's continue with the love life that is Sasuke and Sai, screw reality!!! X3

Chapter 17: I Don't Share

Sai was on the bed, only wearing a shirt. Sasuke had completely taken off every single one of his clothes but the shirt. Sai felt uncomfortable, Sasuke was giving him his undivided attention. His eyes traced his body over and over again.

"S-Sasuke, stop staring and say something!" Sai shouted, he was tired of Sasuke only looking. He wanted something more than that.

"Like what? What do you want me to say Sai," Sasuke asked, as he began to take off his shirt and crawl towards Sai.

"Anything, just talk to me at least."

"Okay, fine. I'll talk." Sasuke grabbed Sai by his hair and pulled the boy closer to him, to make sure that he had his undivided attention. Sai could see how angry and irritated Sasuke was. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to see something that is mine being dominated by someone else? Do you have any idea what it feels like to picture all the disgusting things you've already done with him? Do you have any idea, how angry I am right now? I'm angry at you and I'm angry at him."

Sasuke proceeded to shove his tongue down Sai's throat. Sai was taken by surprise by the kiss and didn't even have the chance to breathe properly. Sasuke finally separated and pushed Sai harshly onto the bed, looming over him like a snake about to kill its prey. Sai felt scared all of a sudden, Sasuke's eyes were angry. He was so angry that he could see the Uchiha's Sharingan.

"Sasuke, I…" Sai began to say but Sasuke had covered his mouth with his hand.

"SHUT UP! You wanted me to talk right? So shut the hell up and listen. I can't stop thinking about it. How he touched you, the way he infected you, how dare you let that happen? I don't want to blame you but I can't help it. That's why I'm so angry Sai, you're mine. Don't you get it yet?" Sasuke was getting angrier by the second. Every time he wanted to have something someone always had to steal it away. He wouldn't allow it, Sai was his and he wasn't going to share.

Sasuke looked at Sai, he looked so frightened. He didn't want Sai to fear him but he couldn't help the way he felt. He was a jealous and sadistic bastard; it was too late to be gentle.

"Sai, why do you have to torture me like this?" he asked, kissing Sai's forehead. Sasuke kissed Sai's entire body, his legs, his thighs, his stomach, his chest, and his neck. He could tell that Sai was feeling the effects of ecstasy by the erection between his legs.

Sasuke smirked to himself and inserted his tongue inside of the boy's mouth once again. He kissed him and listened for Sai to moan. When he finally heard the boy's sweet moans he separated them again. Sasuke placed a finger on Sai's bottom lip and looked at him intently again.

"You're allowed to talk now, I'll listen," Sasuke said gently. Silence occupied the room for what seemed like hours. The only thing Sasuke could hear was Sai's panting.

"Sasuke, I didn't like it! I didn't like it! Being touched by someone else, I didn't like it at all! I hated it! You're not the only one who's angry. I just...what was I supposed to do?" Sai asked, he was beginning to cry. He wasn't begging and he wasn't pleading. He wanted Sasuke to believe him but that would probably be next to impossible. Sasuke was complicated, his emotions were always out of whack and he could never tell what he wanted.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy. He kissed Sai gently on the forehead and began to unbutton his shirt. As he did, he kissed Sai's neck, making sure to form a hickey.

"Sai, tell me you want it. If you say that, then I'll forgive you," Sasuke bargained. Sai's face turned red. Sasuke was already completely naked anyway; the only thing that separated them was an article of clothing.

"I…I want Sasuke inside of me," Sai said. He looked into Sasuke's eyes, he was definitely happy. Sasuke smiled and kissed Sai, it was a tiny kiss, nothing as intense as before. Sai returned the kiss with a more intense one, shoving his tongue against Sasuke's, scraping his inner cheeks, and teeth. A trail of saliva still held them together.

"You shouldn't tempt me like that," Sasuke advised. He pushed Sai back down onto the bed. He fumbled with the boy's shirt until he got tired of it and ripped the cloth in two. He kissed Sai and started to play with the boy's nipples, pinching them, twisting them, preparing them to be sucked.

After listening to his moans, Sasuke separated them and sucked on the boy's nipples. Sai moaned, pleaded for him to stop but Sasuke wasn't listening anymore. He was in the process of disinfecting him.

"Sasuke, if you don't stop I'm going to cum," Sai warned.

"Then go ahead and cum. I don't care, I'm not stopping just because you're sensitive," Sasuke said, licking his fingers. He sucked on Sai some more and then unexpectedly flipped the boy like a pancake. Sai's ass was upright and facing him. Sasuke grabbed Sai's legs and pulled the boy's ass closer to him.

"Your hole is twitching, it's like its begging to be played with," Sasuke teased.

"Stop it! You know I hate it when you narrate sex, it's too embarrassing," Sai begged.

"You don't hate it, you're just being horny. I think it's cute. Be a good boy and let me slick you up." Sai's face turned an even darker shade of red, something wet and hot was licking his ass. Sasuke had grabbed his legs and escape was impossible. He could feel Sasuke's wet tongue licking him, the sounds his body was making, and it was all too embarrassing. He felt something else, Sasuke's tongue was plunged inside of him.

"Sasuke! Stop, oh god, I'm begging you to stop!" Sai shrieked. Sasuke lifted his head and jammed two of his fingers inside of Sai's twitching hole. Sai shivered, they felt so good and warm. He clutched the sheets and moaned as Sasuke proceeded to form scissor like motions with his fingers.

"Sasuke, I don't want that! I want something bigger!" Sai begged, he had completely lost all decency in his mind.

"Really, I wonder how big? But, it'd just be too easy to shove it in. I prefer to let my little masochist wait. So what do you say we have some fun?" Sasuke asked. Sai stopped panting, trying to think of what Sasuke meant by that.

Before he knew it Sai's hands were tied to the bed post, his body was covered in ropes, and he was being blindfolded. Sai could feel the ropes tie across his chest and erection.

"This can be your punishment. I have to please that masochist part of you, or did you forget?" Sasuke asked, licking the boy's cheek.

"What the hell! Sasuke, why do you always have to do this?" Sai shouted.

"Do what?" Sasuke acted like he didn't know what Sai was talking about. "Now be quiet and don't struggle, I have to torture you sweetly."

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: So here you go…another continuation, I'm quite the meany, I suppose. Anyway, I just did this to satisfy everyone until I got a free moment. I'll be taking a break from the main story for a super duper ultra Christmas special. The name sounds kick ass but in reality…I got nothing. So if you have any pairings that you want to see then we'll add that in there along with Sai and Sasuke. Okay kiddos, I bid thee farewell and good nite!

Also, thanks for all the get well wishes. Made me have a better day, chow lovey's.


	18. Tie Me Up Slowly

Title: Snake Bite

Rated: M

A/N: Hey so I got some free time real quick and decided to write the next chapter for this, that and I don't want to do a Biology study guide right now. Okay firstly, don't message me when I'm updating again right after I update, I find that very annoying and irritating. I will get to it when I get a moment, I'm in college and my focus and drive is properly placed on my studies. Secondly, it's not annoying to message me if I haven't updated in like half a year or something, that's fine. And thirdly, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and watches, appreciate it.

So let's get started with the story and let me tell you the end is coming soon. Don't cry, don't beg, I'm just working on a different story right now and will be trying to finish my current ones.

Also, you have Lynnerz to thank for this…seriously, go thank them.

Chapter 18: Tie Me Up Slowly

Sai was the complete opposite of happy, he was downright furious. It wasn't because his hands were tied to the bed post, it wasn't because he was hard and starting to enjoy whatever Sasuke did to him, and it wasn't because Sasuke had tied a piece of string around the base of his cock either. It was because Sasuke was still angry and he had been tricked.

Sasuke loomed over him, forcing him to open his mouth and let his tongue become Sasuke's play thing. Sai could feel himself getting harder and harder and the want for Sasuke increase.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing when you're horny," Sasuke cooed, placing his hand in between his legs and beginning to suck on his nipples. He pinched them harshly until Sai let out a small whine, whether it was from displeasure or pleasure didn't matter much to him.

"What's the matter; you're not making as many noises as you did earlier. You mad at me again?" he chuckled. Sai bit his lip hard as he could, not wanting to make a sound. Sasuke liked the defiance and proceeded to pinch Sai's nipples harshly.

"I wonder how much dirty talk you can take. After all, you like talking dirty, don't you Sai?" Sasuke whispered as he pinched his nipples again. His hands glided slowly down in between his legs harshly grabbing the tip of his cock. Sai let out a gasp at the pressure and whined even more as the friction between his cock and Sasuke's hand started to begin.

"Sai, you like what I'm doing to you don't you?" he asked innocently, removing the piece of string that was wrapped around Sai's cock. He stroked him for a few minutes more until he could see sai beginning to drip fluid.

"You're getting wet, just like a girl, that's what makes you cute," Sasuke teased. Trapping Sai's stifled moans into his lips. He played with Sai's tongue for what seemed like hours as he slid deeper and deeper down his throat.

Without any warning Sasuke lifted Sai's legs upward and pushed his knees back towards his head. Sasuke stared at Sai's entrance for a moment, listening for the whine to escape from the younger boys lips.

"Sai, go ahead and talk dirty, come on. You said you only want me to touch you, so prove it. What do you want?" Sasuke cooed into Sai's ear. He was being sadistic as always but Sai could tell that he was attempting to be nice. He was still a bit shaken up about his brother's appearance and wanted so bad to possess everything about Sai.

"I want Sasuke's thing inside me," Sai managed to say after having to control his moaning. Sasuke was growing impatient and shoved two fingers inside of him, making scissor like motions as he talked.

"That's not enough; you have to tell me more."

"Sasuke, I don't want to play anymore. I just want to feel you inside of me, that's all. Please Sasuke, please," Sai whined. He was starting to get teary eyed, the embarrassment and the need to be touched more was beginning to become too much for him. Sasuke sighed and kissed Sai again, this time acting a bit gentler with him.

Without undoing his hands Sasuke swiftly moved inside of Sai, causing a gasp to escape from Sai's lips. He felt his back ram into the bed post as Sasuke thrusted into him harshly. Sai knew that there would be bruises on his wrists but didn't seem to care as much as he thought he would. His back banged into the bed, causing the light sound of thudding to echo inside the room.

It wasn't long before Sai felt his hands becoming untied and Sasuke's fingers securely finding a place on his waist. He rammed Sai's body deeper into him, hitting his spot every time he did. Sai couldn't take it anymore; he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him as he felt a surge of pleasure bolt through his body. Sai collapsed into the bed with Sasuke still inside of him, licking his neck and causing a hickey to form.

Next day…

Sai woke up alone and completely naked. He took a shower and searched anxiously for his clothes, any pair of clothes. For some reason all of his clothes were missing. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge, it was from Sasuke.

Need you to stay inside for a bit. –Sasuke

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

A/N: Thought I'd start with a sex scene and then end with some light comic relief. Don't know when I'll update next, I have tests next week, so don't ask me. But feel free to remind me if it's been 6 months or so.


	19. The Cold Kiss

Title: Snake Bite

Rated: M

A/N: So….I have a blog on tumblr, very excited about that. If you have a tumblr then PM me. In the meantime, I decided to update this story because um…well, I think I haven't updated this in forever and it kind of needs to move on. So here you go…and Merry Christmas. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: The Cold Kiss

Sai was stuck inside looking out at the snow. He slowly breathed out and watched as his breath turned a frosty white. He loved the cold when it was snowing outside. He hadn't seen Sasuke in awhile and according to Kakashi there had been no word on Itachi. Sai did confess to him about what had happened with Itachi in the cave but left out some key points, Sasuke showing up and Itachi wanting to rape him. He couldn't decide what was worse, him sleeping with Sasuke and keeping it a secret from Naruto and the rest of the village or getting half raped by Itachi.

Sai sighed and decided to spend his time painting. He liked letting his mind wander whenever he painted. Things that worried him in the real world didn't really worry him that much when he was painting.

"That doesn't look like me at all," he heard whispered in his ear. Sai instinctively jumped and whipped around to see Sasuke staring at him, eyes wide with lust and slight annoyance.

Sai awkwardly glanced behind him to see that he had painted Sasuke. He could feel his skin turn pale as he grabbed the freshly painted photo and smashed it to pieces. Sasuke chuckled lightly as he smirked.

"It's cold in here, don't you ever turn on the heat?" he asked as he walked towards the boy. Sai couldn't help but back up with each step that Sasuke took, the sound of his footsteps echoed loudly as he cornered his prey. Sai found his back against the wall and Sasuke standing directly in front of him.

"Well, answer the question," Sasuke ordered, quickly shoving a cold hand under the boy's shirt causing him to shiver.

"I don't like…the heat," Sai answered nervously. Trying his best to keep his face from turning red with embarrassment, Sasuke placed a finger on Sai's bottom lip and ran it slowly across it.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked him, Sai could feel his breath on his ear causing it to turn warm and blush ferociously. Sai couldn't speak anymore; before he knew it he had merged his lips together with Sasuke's kissing him until he needed to take a breath for air.

"You still didn't answer the question," Sasuke breathed, licking Sai's bottom lip. Sai looked down, a little bit of sadness clearly displayed on his face. Sasuke reluctantly gave Sai some room so that he pick up the smashed pieces of canvas.

"You don't like the holidays?" Sasuke asked, feeling an emotion he wasn't quite used to….empathy. Sai had gathered up all of the pieces and was beginning to throw them away when he decided to sit on the couch he had in the main room. He gestured for Sasuke to come near him, watching as the figure drew closer through the frosty smog that he breathed out.

"It's not that I don't like them, I just don't relate to things well. I'm not a big person on friendship or family togetherness, never was really? Why are you here, did you want to play?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sai was surprisingly clingy and somewhat horny from the sound of it. There was problem some reason for this but at this point in time the reason didn't much matter to him. Sasuke was over Sai causing the other boy to lie flat on his back and look up at him.

"Is it the cold that's making you like this?" Sasuke asked, sucking harshly at the skin near Sai's collarbone. Sai swiftly sucked in a breath.

"I just want to get warm, isn't that enough for you?" Sai asked, looking at Sasuke in a way that made the oynx haired boy slightly annoyed. Sasuke smirked and harshly bit down on Sai's neck cauinsing the boy to let out a slight whine.

"It'd be best if you didn't tease the snake," Sasuke advised. He jammed a finger in Sai's mouth and din't even need to tell the boy to suck on it. While Sai was busy with his finger Sasuke had finished giving him his first hickey of the night and started removing Sai's shirt.

There was something about the boy's stomach that always made Sasuke immensely horny. He didn't know why but it was incredibly beautiful. He slightly slid down Sai's pants and watched as his chest rose and fell with each and every breath. He licked all the way from the hem of his pants to the base of Sai's chin, causing Sai to fidget underneath him. He lightly brushed Sai's nipples, the feeling of his warm fingers on Sai's icy skin caused shivers to run through Sai's body. He completely removed the boy's shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Sai placed his hands on Sasuke's chest, feeling it rise as the boy breathed. He reached up to kiss him intensely, giving Sasuke dominance over the kiss. The two boys explored each other's mouth until Sasuke pushed Sai back down and hiked his body towards him.

"Why don't you try to be in control?" Sasuke asked. He completely changed positions as swiftly as he had said the words. Sai found himself sitting on top of Sasuke, his hips around Sasuke's legs, straddling him. Sai swallowed and acted even more surprised when Sasuke pushed him into a deep kiss.

"Come on now, shouldn't you be removing some clothes," Sasuke smirked. Sai placed a hand on Sasuke's shirt and slightly undid the buttons. This was the first time that Sasuke had decided to appear in more normal style street fashion and it sort of made him more nervous.

Sasuke placed his hands on Sai's sides and plunged him downwards, causing him to grind against his erection. Sai bit his lip, trying hard to stifle the moans that wanted to escape but gasped when he felt Sasuke sucking on his already hardened nipples. Tiny moans and shivers escaped from his mouth as Sasuke began to undo Sai's pants. Sai had to focus, he tried to concentrate as much as he could so that he could get Sasuke's shirt off. In what seemed like an eternity he finally completed the task but was just about exhausted. Sasuke had removed his pants and Sai was now in his underwear while Sasuke still sported jeans.

Sasuke chuckled when his hand slid down Sai's underwear and lightly stroked the boy's erection causing the parade of moans to echo throughout the entire room. Sasuke slid Sai off of him and let him sit on the couch as he got up. Leaving Sai looking confused.

"What's the matter, still wanting more? Well, if you want me to warm you up properly, then you'll have to meet me in the bedroom now won't you?"

Sasuke chuckled as he walked towards the bedroom, counting the seconds until he heard Sai's footsteps follow after him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I'm so mean, I did a to be continued…hah! Well, sorry bout that but I already have the 2nd half written anyway. So at this point I'm just torturing you guys. It'll be your Christmas present…this I do promise. On Christmas day the continuation of this will be up. Promise…I just got occupied with my blog until someone sent me a review saying that it's been 3 months and I need to get a move on. Sorry…really, I am.

Ciao.


	20. The Cold Kiss, part 2

Title: Snake Bite

Rated: M

A/N: Haven't updated in years…and this is short. Yeah, well….life and moving and…stuff. I'm introducing a new character an OC of mine and if well received I will fold him/her in. You know, the character that makes things worse yet good for Sai. Excuse the typos. Did I mention I'm looking for a beta reader?

Chapter 20: The Cold Kiss, part 2

Sai felt his body get up and walk after Sasuke. He felt it, he wasn't sure if he did it himself but he certainly did feel something making him move. Sasuke was patiently waiting for him in the room, as usual, nothing but lust in his eyes.

"Sai, in reality, you want me don't you?" Sasuke asked. Sai was leaning in between the door and still deciding if he should come in.

"I don't know yet."

"You don't know?" Sasuke moved slowly but somehow seductively toward Sai. He was only a few inches away from him now, breathing heavily into his ear. The sensation made Sai shiver and quake.

"Well, since you don't know I guess I'll just have to leave you alone for now. And here I was getting all hot and bothered about giving you some service today," Sasuke teased. He quickly grabbed Sai and pulled him into him, sliding his tongue skillfully in the boy's mouth. Sai attempted to push away but there was no real strength behind it, Sasuke thought it was cute that he still tried to resist. His tongue slid deep into the boy's throat, threatening to choke him. Sasuke pushed Sai away from him, leaving the boy to slide down to the floor.

"And yet you still don't know. Find out quickly." Sasuke left the room, leaving Sai confused, dazed, and slightly horny.

"Damn that man to hell," he mumbled.

5 days later…

"Does anybody know what's wrong with Sai?" Naruto asked. For the past 3 days Sai had been acting strange. Not really strange but angry. He would snap at anyone and anything. He was like a child in desperate need of a nap but refused to go to sleep.

"We would tell you but you're just too dense to get it," Neji insulted. Naruto had decided to spend some time with the Hyuuga's. Hinata was hiding in the back of the room with her face consumed by the color red while Kiba was busy brushing Neji's hair.

"Why are you brushing his hair?" Naruto asked.

"Wow, you really are dense. Worse than dense, downright stupid," came a voice from behind him. Naruto and everyone in the room turned around to find Gaara standing next to a rather tall girl. She was taller than Gaara, obviously, but had the same reddish hair tied up into a bun with chopsticks coming out of it. Her eyes were a deep red and her skin was just as pale as Gaara. Some would even mistake the two as relatives.

"What are you two doing here? Who are you!" Naruto asked, screaming in his loud voice and pointing.

"Keep pointing and I'm going to break it," the girl growled. Gaara introduced her as Tamaki but everyone remembered Tamaki as a bubbly looking girl and shorter. This was a complete 360 for what they remembered.

"She got drunk one night and rammed into a wall, this is what the possible brain damage did to her," Gaara pointed out. The two were here on business. Tamaki was Gaara's escort, that and she had been exchanging letters with Hinata and everyone.

"Tamaki, where are you going now?" Neji asked, she had said her greetings and was getting ready to leave.

"I'm on a mission, Naruto you can play bodyguard."

"What? Hey!" Tamaki was already gone before Naruto could object further. She needed to find Sai. At least, that's what this letter told her to do. Someone with a pen name as Shark Tooth.

Meanwhile with Sai…

Sai was annoyed, not annoyed pissed even. Pissed wouldn't even begin to cover it. Sai was the epitome of angry. He didn't exactly know why but he was furiously angry at everything. He just got out of a lecture with Tsnude and Kakashi, his attitude was beginning to scare the townspeople. Not really his attitude, his aura.

He sat at the ramen shop glaring at everything. A black smog of anger and rage completely consuming him.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Sai looked up to see a girl sitting on the tabletop next to him.

"Hi there lover boy. Let's have a chat." She grabbed Sai by the back of his neck and walked off. Causing the other customers and shopkeeper to actually relax when he left. She found an alley and pushed Sai in the middle of it.

"You're pissed because you're horny; you're horny because you're not getting any, simple as that. So, let's get you laid then."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Tamaki, nice to meet you. I know all about your secret thing with Sasuke, don't be embarrassed. I haven't told anyone. First off, we're going to need beer then we're going to need to find you a fake boyfriend."

"Fake boyfriend?"

"To get him jealous. Once that happens, you're in. You'll be sore, possibly regret it, maybe not leave the house for a few days but hey, the price you pay."

"Wait, what?"

"Come on Sai, before I change my mind to something more expensive than beer." Sai was more confused than ever. Did everybody know everything? Who was Tamaki? What exactly was happening to his life?

A/N: Kind of a cliffy but haven't written in awhile so I'm immensely rusty. Sorry it's not as erotic as you thought…I have seen nothing romantic in the least. I'm working on the fake boyfriend person but finding a character that will work with Sai is hard. Any ideas people? Oh yeah, if you have an OC put that in there too, might just use him. I need a fake boyfriend to make Sasuke jealous. What do you think on Tamaki?

Next story, a lot of eroticness, I promise. When the next update will be…well, let's just be optimistic I updated.


End file.
